Burdened
by zoeybird101
Summary: Zoey,Selene,Lotus,Kaylee and the gang have new have challenges, enemies and fears. Will one wrong move cost them. How far will they go? Don't Read UNLES you have read Burned and Stolen. My version.
1. One Year Later

**Here We Go: The Sequel To My Version Of Stolen: Burdened .!**

**Please Review It.!**

**Chapter 1**

**Selene POV.**

**********************************ONE YEAR LATER***********************************

I woke up to see Kaylee sitting by my bed staring at me. "What?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Its here." She shrieked.

"Whats here?" I asked again. She held up a giant white box. "No way." I said.

"Your bonding dress just got here." She smiled happily at me. "Should we open it?" She asked and I nodded because I hadn't seen it in a year because they were making in England for me. Kaylee opened the box and pulled out the dress. The dress was so gorgeous with its straight neck line. It was all white but had black vines of flowers on the top and a line of the black vines going down one side. It was the perfect dress and my best friends Kaylee and Lo were there with me when I picked it out.

"Its even better now that its here." I said holding my dress up and looking in the mirror.

"You are going to be a stunning bond." Kay said from beside me. Then the door flew open and Lo was standing there looking at us.

"He's coming put the dress away." She yelled. Kay and I didn't waste time we put it back in the box and into the closet so Jacen wouldn't see the dress. Just as I locked the closet Jacen walked into the room.

"Lo was it necessary to lock me in the closet?" He asked her and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah Jase it was." She smiled her devilish smile. "Didn't want you seeing the dress."

"Well I do get to see it in a week." He smiled coming over to me. "I can't wait to see it on you." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Get a room you two." Lo said.

"Or better yet save it for after the boning ceremony." Kaylee said.

"How about you two leave." Jacen said rudely to them.

"Fine we can take a hint." Kaylee said leaving but Lo was still standing there looking at me.

"_**You better not have sex."**_ She thought.

"_**Why not?"**_ I asked her.

"_**Because Erik and yourself will be mad at you."**_ She said. She emphasized Erik's name. She always used his name whenever things were looking up but I knew that she did it because she knew apart of me still loved and longed for Erik Night.

"_**Well he isn't here now is he?"**_ I said coldly to her. _**"Lo its fine. I know he's your soul twin and you love and care for him a lot but please stop trying to show me that I love Erik."**_ I begged her with my mind. _**"I found myself and when I did I didn't see Erik there."**_ I said flat out. Its true about six mouths back I figured out who the real Selene was and I was her and no one could change that or take it away from me again because I had everything I need and want in my life right now. _**"Please Lo its almost my birthday."**_ I begged her even more to drop the whole Erik thing.

"_**Fine."**_ She pouted. _**"Love you."**_ She smiled.

"_**Love you two."**_ I waved at her and she left. "So?" I said facing Jase.

"So?" He said holding so close to him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"You but that can wait." He said and my cheeks were a little warmer now. "What do you want for your birthday?" He asked me.

"Hmmmm." I said thinking really long and hard about it but I came up with something that he could and would never get me so I said. "Surprise me." And he smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet blue box.

"What is it? I mean my birthday isn't until tomorrow." I said looking at the pretty box.

"Early birthday present." Jase said handing me the box. "Open it." He smiled at me so I opened it. It was a diamond charm bracelet with charms and a sun, and moon charm. "Like it?" He asked me.

"Love it." I said kissing him.

**Lo POV. **

I was sitting in my room with Stevie Rae. We were talking about Selene's birthday and how Apollo, Eros and Dallas had better hurry back from Paris with the cake. We were also waiting for a call from my bro Erik. "When is her going to call?" Stevie Rae asked me sounding very impatient.

"I don't know Rae." I said.

"Well he better call soon because S's birthday is tomorrow." She said. I knew she had a point because Erik had to get a flight out here, a gift for Selene and try and woo her. Just then my phone rang fireflies by Owl City.

"Erik." I said then put it on speaker so Stevie Rae could listen and speak.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Where are you?" Stevie Rae asked.

"On my way to the airport." He answered. "I'll be there tomorrow." He answered the unasked question.

"Why so long from now?" I asked him.

"Its a surprise." He said and then I heard him chuckle.

"You can tell us." Stevie Rae and I said at the same time.

"No way you might let Selene read your minds." He said. It was true we didn't have control over who read our minds and who we showed them to.

"Okay fine be like that." Stevie Rae said. "I'm going to go and call Dallas." She said, I nodded and she left the room.

"I can't wait to see you." I said bouncing on my bed.

"Same here sister of mine." Erik laughed. "What should I get Selene for her birthday?" He asked me.

"Black, white and lavender colored roses, bring those necklaces she gave back to you and a locket that says: Your my world for eternity." I said.

"Okay." Erik said sounding a little over whelmed. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Bye Erik.!" I said.

"See you soon sis. Take care and I love you." He said then hung up the phone.

**Zoey POV.**

Stark and I were at the mall shopping for Selene birthday gift. So far we had gotten her a gift card for American Eagle, but we needed something that she could have to open there. "What about a puppy?" Stark asked.

"Does Selene even like dogs?" I said and he shrugged his shoulders. "What about telescope so she can see the moon better?" I suggested.

"No. Selene's not a nerd Zoey." Stark said. "How about a tiara?" Stark asked. I was so surprised that he had said that. It would be perfect and S could even wear it to the bonding ceremony.

"Perfect." I said dragging Stark into Channel. We came out with a beautiful white diamond tiara. "Let's go home now." I said taking Stark's hand and exiting the mall.

**Kaylee POV.**

Lo was acting very weird lately. She usually told me everything but now she was hiding things from me. I was walking to Jewelery and things when I bumped into someone. "Sorry." I said but then I looked up. "Lo?"

"Hey, Kay." She said. "Looking for a gift to?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said pointing at the Jewelry and things store.

"I was just about to go in there." She said. "Why don't we shop together?" She asked me.

"Okay." We walked into the store. As soon as we walked in a ring with a silver band and a black diamond filled flower on it caught my eye. "I found my gift." I called to Lo.

"Then help me find mine." She yelled. I walked over to Lo and she was holding a necklace in her hand. It had a crescent moon and a star beside the moon on it. It was silver with diamonds of course. "Do you like this one?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said. "Let's go pay. We paid and walked out of the store.

"Wanna go to the food court?" Lo asked me and I nodded. We walked in silence. "What do you want to eat?" She asked.

"Um....Ice cream." I said and we went and waited in line at Baskin Robins. I got green mint and Lo ordered vanilla. We found a table near the back of the food court. "So what are you hiding from me?" I asked her straight out.

"Erik." She said. She hadn't talked about him out loud but we always had mind conversations about him.

"What about him?" I asked her.

"He's coming back." She said with a glint of happiness in her eyes for her brother.

"What do you mean he's coming? For Selene? For you? Why is he coming back Lo?" I asked her a series of questions.

"He still loves her so he's coming back to woo her." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile at that thought to. "Kay I know that you believe Jacen is not the one." She said to me.

"I know that two but if that's who Sel wants we must respect that." I said trying to reason with my sister.

"Fine." Lo sighed. "We better head home its late." She said and I nodded.

**Apollo POV.**

Dallas and I were in Paris picking up the cake for Selene's birthday party. We went to the Eiffel tower to meet with the guy who was bringing the cake to us. It was also the same guy who was making all the food for the bonding Ceremony. "Here you go." The french chef said to us.

"Merci." Thanks. Dallas said since my french was a little rusty.

"De rein." Your welcome. He smiled at us. "Aurvoir." He waved and then left.

"Ready to get a taxi?" I asked Dallas.

"Yes but first we kind of sorta have to get a present for S." Dallas said. Shoot I had totally blanked on that. "Call Eros and tell him we'll grab the present just to meet us at the airport." Dallas said and I nodded. I called Eros.

"Bonjour?" He answered.

"Eros meet us at the airport Dallas and I will grab S her gift." I said in a rushed voice.

"Okay but hurry up." He said before hanging up. Dallas and I raced to the closet girly store. We grabbed three dresses and got into a cab. We rode all the way to the airport. When we pulled up I saw Eros waiting there for us."Took you long enough." He said while we boarded the jet. "What did you even buy her?" Eros asked.

"We just grabbed three random dresses." Dallas said looking a little embarrassed.

"Lets not even bother to look at them." I said and they all nodded in agreement. We were ashamed of what we had gotten.

**Zoey POV.**

I walked into the room and Jacen was on top of Selene. He was butt naked. "SHIT!" I yelled running into the bathroom. "Can you two not do that?" I asked.

"Sorry." Selene yelled to me. "Jase get dressed." She said and I heard a bunch of moving sounds then Selene called something to me. "Z you can come out now." I opened the door and they were both fully clothed.

"Bye Zoey." Jacen said to me. "Bye love." He said to Selene and kissed her again before walking out.

"Next time warn me." I said and she nodded.

"Sorry." She said again but I put my hands in the air to show her that it was perfectly fine. She yawned.

"Tired?" I said and she laughed.

"Maybe." She looked at the bag in my hand. "What did you buy me?" She asked getting up.

"Nothing for you. I mean why would I buy you something?" I asked her. I was trying to play it off like I had forgotten because we were planning her a surprise party.

"Its my birthday tomorrow." She said giving me the sad puppy dog face that Stark had taught me how to reject.

"Really. Huh go figure. I didn't even know that." I said climbing into my bed.

"Z, really you forgot my birthday? After we've known each other a whole year ." She said trying to get me to show her the present.

"Night Selene." I said turning out the light.

"I hate you." She said through the darkness.

"Love you to." I said and then fell into what felt like a sleep coma.

**Hope you like it. Can you believe it this is the third book.! I am jumping with joy. I have to make my Oscar speech. Here it goes.**

**THANK YOU ALL. For the support, love and reviews. I couldn't have made it this far with out all of you. I would like to thank my mom and dad for making me. All of my fan fic friends for the inspiration and ideas. I would like to thank Google for letting me find this site by accident. Kristin and P.C. Cast for writing the books. THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN FOR BELEVING IN ME.! GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE.!**

**Okay that was my speech for the third book yay. Please review. **

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	2. Birthday Part One

**Chapter 2**

**Selene POV.**

I woke up extra early so I could see what Zoey had gotten for me. I opened the closet door and reached to the top self and grabbed the purple bag I saw her walk in with. "Don't even think about it." Zoey said coming up behind me.

"Don't think about what?" I asked her in my I'm so slick voice.

"Open that present." She said in an angry but joking voice.

"I wasn't going to open it." I lied.

"Oh yeah then what were you going to do then?" She asked me. I had to come up with a smart ass answer.

"I was going to look at it." I said. Look at it Selene really? That was the best answer you could come up with.

"Hahaha your so funny now hand it over." Zoey said holding out her hand.

"You'll have to catch me to get it." I said bolting past her and out the door. Zoey was close behind me. We ran down the stairs to the common room and stopped because everyone was staring at us. Then Aphrodite came over to us.

"You two might wanna get some clothes on." Aphrodite said. We both looked down and we were wearing a tank top and undies.

"Shit!" We both swore. I tossed Zoey the bag and ran back up stairs to the room so I could shower first. I locked the bathroom door as soon I as got in. I showed in complete hot water. When I got out of the bathroom there was a huge cloud of steam. "Showers all your Z." I said in my sneaky voice.

"Finally." She said walking into the bathroom. I heard the water slowly turn on and then. "AHHHHH." I heard Zoey scream. "SELENE!" She shrieked. I dropped on the floor laughing.

"Selene get up." I heard someone say. I looked up and there was my mom. I stood up immediately.

"Hi mom." I said. She came and hugged me.

"Happy birthday baby girl." She kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks." I smiled up at her.

"I must go Erebus and I are shopping for you bonding gift." She said then I saw her spirit leave Earth and return to her kingdom. Zoey came out of the bathroom.

"Your so lucky its your birthday." She said giving me the evil eye.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked her.

"Were going to go to IHOP and have breakfast." She said leading the way out of the room. We got into the car and drove to IHOP.

**Kaylee POV.**

Zoey had just left with Selene so Lo and I left our room and went into the common room to set up for Selene's birthday surprise. "Okay girls and boys." I said speaking to everyone that was in the common room. "Get out." I said and they all gave my WTF looks. "I SAID GET OUT OF THIS ROOM AND DON'T COME IN HERE UNTIL TOMORROW OR I WILL PULL YOUR SOULS OUT OF YOU BODY AND SMASH THEM TO PICES." I yelled and everyone ran either to there room or out of the building. It was good to be the goddess of spirits. "Ready to set up?" I asked Lo.

"Yeah." She said. We put a long table in the room with like 20 chairs around it. "Cake and stuff?" Lo asked me.

"Yeah do you wanna get it?" I asked her and she ran into the kitchen and came back out very fast. She set the cake on the table by where Selene would be sitting. "The boys did a good job." I said. The cake was black and light purple.

"They did." Lo handed me some forks and knives. We set them out with napkins and everything. "What foods should we order?"

"Chinese, Greek and Italian." I said.

"Okay I'll go and order them." She said turning to walk away. "Do you need anymore help here before I go?" She asked me and I shook my head so she continued on the walk to the phone.

"Hey beautiful." I felt hands around my waist and then little kisses along my neck.

"Hey." I said turning to face Eros but making sure I was still in his tight sexy grasp. We started kissing and we were having a hot make out session when Jacen walked into the room.

"Can you to like not." He said.

"Hater." Eros said to him and I laughed.

"For sure." Jacen said the rolled his eyes. Then Stevie Rae and Dallas came into the room followed by Lo and Apollo. Then ten minutes later Dragon and Lenobia who I was pretty sure were a couple now came in with Zoey, Stark, Damien, Jack and Johnny B who was really close to Selene surprisingly. A little while later again I saw the twins, Aphrodite and Darius walk into the room.

"So were all here." I said and everyone nodded. The my phone rang and I had a text from Zoey. It said that they were on there way. "Everyone hide there coming." I yelled and everyone ran for cover.

**Zoey POV.**

Selene and I had just gotten back from IHOP. I texted Kay and told her we were on our way home. I ran ahead of Selene to see if everything was in place. "ZOEY!" I heard her call after me.

**Selene POV.**

Zoey ran ahead of me. She didn't even look back I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking. I slowly opened the door to the girls dorm. When I walked in it was pitch black. "Hello?" I called.

"SURPRISE." Everyone called jumping out at me. I swear I had a heart attack and then came back to life just to open my gifts.

"Whoa. I was not expecting that." I smiled. I saw my family surrounding me and it made me so happy. Jacen walked up and gave me a big kiss smack dab on the lip.

"Happy Birthday Sexy." He said on my lips.

"Thanks" I smiled up at him.

"_**Wanna know a secret?"**_ He was thinking so he didn't say it out loud.

"_**Yeah."**_ I thought

"_**Your birth is the best day ever."**_ He said.

"_**Trying to score brownie points?"**_ I asked.

"_**Always."**_ He said I was about to think something when his soft moist lips cut me off.

"Break it up you two." Stark said. "Time to open your gifts." He said and I gave a little girly squeal. I sat at the head of the table and everyone was around me. "Me first." Stark called and I laughed.

"He means us." Zoey said and I heard Stark mumble 'whatever'. I opened there gift and it was a one hundred dollar gift card for American Eagle and a beautiful diamond tiara. I put it on my head right away.

"Thank you so much." I said hugging Zoey and Stark.

"Our turn." The twins said. They handed me a box and inside were the sexiest black boots I had ever seen. I hugged them and said thank you.

"Now its our turn." Damien and Jack handed me a little bag. I opened it and it was the channel white bonding gloves I had asked for.

"You guys." I said feeling the tears in my eyes. I hugged them tightly.

"Here you go." Apollo, Eros and Dallas handed me a plastic bag.

"Ge I hope you guys didn't shop to hard." I said and everyone laughed. I opened it and inside were three amazing dresses. They were summer dresses without straps. There was a blue one, yellow and lime green one. "Love it." I said hugging each of them.

"Here." Kaylee said. I opened it carefully because the box was so damn beautiful. Inside was a to die for silver ring with a black flower on top of it. "Its our friendship ring." She said while hugging me.

"Thanks Kay." I said then Lo handed me her gift. It was a necklace with a moon and star on it. I loved it the star meant night like my mom and moon was me. "Thanks." I hugged her. Stevie Rae handed me and gift. I opened it and found a necklace with a key on it. They key was covered in pink diamonds. "Love it." I said then hugged her.

"I think my gift is the best." Johnny B. said. I grabbed it and opened it. My mouth dropped open.

"You got me condoms?!" I said.

"Yeah. Safe sex S." He said and everyone including me burst out laughing.

"Thanks Johnny." I gave him a one armed hug.

"Here." Aphrodite said. "Its from us." She said pointing at herself and Darius. It was a long box. I opened it and it was a sword. It was silver but had jade on it. It gleamed in the moon light perfectly.

"Whoa." I said hugging them both ubber tight. Then Dragon and Lenobia both came and gave me there hugs.

"Hello my daughter." Lenobia said before handing me card. I opened the card and there were tickets to Pairs in it. "I hope we can still go and keep our tradition." She said and I nodded.

"Tomorrow we can go." I said and she smiled a smile that reached all the way up to her eyes. "Thank you all for the wonderful presents. I love all of them equally." I said to everyone in the room.

"Wait you didn't open my gift." Jacen said and I gave him a WTF look because he had gotten me a charm bracelet already. "Here you go." I opened the bag and pulled out a heart shaped pillow. It was a black heart. The same pillow I had told Jacen I had wanted six months ago.

"You remembered." I said.

"I can never forget what you tell me." He said. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned up on my tippy toes about to kiss him when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said but before I went to answer it I kissed Jacen. He smiled at me and I went to answer the door to the girls dorm. "Hello?" I said before looking up.

"Selene." The person said. I looked up and it was...................

**Cliffhanger.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Love you all always,**

** Lat.!**

**Ps: You can always send me a PM because I love talking with all of you. :)**


	3. Erik At The Birthday

**Chapter 3**

**Selene POV.**

"Selene." The person said. I looked up and it was Erik standing in the door with a bouquet of white roses.

"Can I help you?" I said in my best bitch voice. He was staring me down. "What are you looking at?" I snapped at him.

"You." He said in a pained voice.

"Why." I said in a cold voice.

"Because if I blink you might disappear." He said and I was just noticing that he hadn't blinked since I answered the door. I closed the door behind me so no one could hear our conversation.

"I'm here Erik I've always been here." I said shooting him a look that said you left Tulsa not me. He stayed quiet. "I found myself." I said smiling.

"Really?" I nodded. "That's great S." He said the S part with such sadness.

"I know right I am so much more happier now." I smiled my great big radiating smile.

"That's nice." He said in a bland tone of voice.

"Yeah I have great support." I said looking at him straight in his sexy dark blue eyes. Did I just say SEXY BLUE EYES. I hit myself on the head.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Why?" I said then remembered I had just smacked myself. "Oh I forgot to do my laundry."

"Yeah, sure whatever." Erik grumbled. "So who's your awesome support?" He asked me moving closer to me.

"Jacen." I said with such venom that he backed up a little bit. We stood just staring at each other. I had an uneasy feeling in my soul, heart and my stomach had butterflies in it. I wanted to tell Erik to but but I wanted to keep him here with me even more.

**Kaylee POV.**

I was getting this really bad vibe in my soul. I looked over at Lo and she was staring at me with what I was pretty sure was the same hurt and uneasy expression I had on my face. "Selene?" She thought.

"Selene." I thought back. "Do you think she's in trouble?"

"Erik." She sent the word to me telegraphically. "He's here." She thought. "He said he was coming today and he was on a plane ride over here yesterday."

"Its fine Lo I know you were only trying to help." I said and she sighed with relief. "Lets got find her." I thought and we both walked to the door.

"Kay have you seen Sel?" Jacen asked me stepping in front of my path to Lo and the door.

"Yeah she said that she needed a break and to tell you she'll be back soon." He nodded and walked back over to the party. I walked up to Lo. "Let's go get them." I said leading the way. When we walked out Selene and Erik were staring at each other in utter silence. "Did you two kiss?" I asked because the looked so awkward.

**Selene POV.**

"NO!" I yelled in a really loud voice that made Erik jump and step even further back from me. "He's bugging the shit out of me." I swore and shot Erik the dirtiest look that I could ever have given anyone.

"Well sorry I didn't mean to piss you off." Erik said. Then he looked at Lo. "Here." He handed her the bouquet of flowers and a series of gift boxes. "Bye." He said and was about to walk away. When someone said something.

"Don't go." I realized it was me talking. I didn't know why I was telling him not to go. I mean I was getting married to Jacen and telling Erik to stay. Whats wrong with me. "Stay." I said before I could shut my damn mouth.

"Yeah stay bro." Lo said looking at her twin brother.

"Stay." Kaylee said giving Lo a look that I didn't understand.

"Please." I said in my sweetest girly voice. "I want you to stay for the party then I don't give a rats ass where you go after that." I said in my bitch voice trying to save my ass that was currently hanging on a thin line.

"Okay." Erik said looking only at me. "I got you presents." He smiled that total Erik sexy cool smart guy smile that I loved so much. I hit myself in the head again. I could hear Kay and Lo laughing because they could read my mind.

"I'll open them inside." I said walking inside leaving the three of them standing in front of the door to the girls dorm.

**Erik POV.**

I watched Selene walked into the girls dorm. She had the sexiest walk I had ever seen. She swayed her hips just right and glided like she was walking on water. She was so perfect.

"Close your mouth bro." Lotus said and I snapped up immediately.

"Looks like your not out of her mind completely." Kaylee smiled at me.

"I hope not." I said. Lo punched me in the arm.

"Ready to fight for your girl?" Lo asked me.

"Hell to the fucking YES." I said and they high fived me. "Lets do this." I said and we all walked into the girls dorm

**Hope you like it there will be another part lol**

**Please Review people.**

**I love all of you and I am tots glad you like my Oscar speech I may write another speech in my mear future when we get to 20 reviews.**

**Love you all as always,**

** Lat.! (L) :) **


	4. Kindney, All Your Fault, Not The Same

**Chapter 4**

**Selene POV.**

"Okay guys an unexpected." I said ." And unwanted." I said ever so softly and Lo shot me a death glare. "Surprise came to celebrate my birthday. " I said pointing at Erik. "And he brought me presents." I smiled and everyone clapped.

"Here you are." Erik said handing me six boxes. I opened all of them. I got a sweater from England, a gold dress, blue diamond earrings, a blue tooth for my phone, lip gloss from Paris, a necklace that said Always and forever in it and one that said Selene. "Oh and I forgot this one." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a blue box. He handed it to me and our fingers brushed I held my hand against his for a little while then I let it drop. What are you doing Selene I said to myself. I opened it. It was the Kidney of the sea from Titanic. It had sixteen white diamonds around a giant blue one. It was hanging on a stunning silver chain.

"Erik I-." I said but he cut me off.

"Like it?" He asked me and I nodded. "I got it when I went to England I had people dive for months until they found it." He said smiling at the accomplishment.

"Thanks. I really love it." I said.

"Wanna dance?" He asked me.

"What could it hurt." I said and he lead me to where everyone else was dancing. He held me so close to him.

"Thanks for dancing with me." He said.

"Your welcome. Plus I think I owe you for all the amazing gifts you bought me." I smiled up at him.

"You could never owe me anything." He said looking into my eyes. I felt myself getting lost in his big dark blue eyes that were as blue as the ocean at night. "Are you happy?" He asked me.

"Happy?" I said like a dumb fool.

"Yes S are you happy?" He said stifling a laugh.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him. I felt all sort of emotions flowing through my body at the moment and I had no clue what they meant.

"No reason." He said looking away from my gaze.

"Are you happy Erik?" I asked him because I could tell something was wrong.

"If your happy I'm happy." He said. I made him look at me face to face and into my eyes. He was telling the truth if I was happy he'd be happy to.

"Why?" I asked. Why did he care about me being happy? Why did he care period? I mean I didn't care for him anymore. He could die right now and I would feel absolutely nothing.

"Promise not to tell?" He said his voice was so low and soft.

"Promise." I said.

"I love you that's why." He said. I stayed quiet and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I wish you didn't" I said when the song was over. "Jase." I called and went to dance with Jacen.

**Erik POV.**

"I wish you didn't." Selene said. "Jase." She called and walked over to the guy who I was guessing was Jacen. I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket, I had forgotten to give it to Selene. It was a poem I had written.

"What cha looking at bro?" Lo said scaring the crap outta me.

"Nothing." I said.

"You look so sad." She said. I glanced over at Selene who was now dancing with her soul mate. "Oh I see, a little bit jealous." Lo said.

"Nope." I said walking out of the building.

**Selene POV.**

The evening was wrapping up very nicely. Everyone came over to Jacen and I. They said the final happy birthday wishes and good nights before they left the room. When everyone was gone Jacen leaned down and kissed me. "Happy Valentines Day." He said when we pulled apart. I looked up at the clock and it was midnight officially Valentines Day.

"Happy Valentines Day." I smiled up at him and went in for another kiss.

"Selene can we talk." I heard someone say but I didn't quite pull away from Jacen yet.

"Mmmmmmmm." I said against Jacen's lips.

"Alone." The person said sounding upset so I let go of Jacen.

"We'll talk later." He said then let me out of his grip. "Bye Erik it was nice to meet you." Jacen smiled at Erik and then left. He was such a good guy. Even though he knew about Erik he could still be nice to him.

"Whatever." Erik said after Jacen had already left.

"Whats your goddess damn problem Erik?" I yelled.

"Him." He yelled back at me.

"He hasn't done anything to you, you damn moron." I shouted really loudly.

"He has you." Erik yelled and I stood frozen. "He has the only thing I have ever wanted in life. The only thing I love in life." He said walking closer to me. "The only thing I have to live for." He said now standing in front of me.

"I'm not a prize that can be won Erik and you have Lo to live for and love." I said. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. I felt everything he had go from his body into mine. I pulled away and slapped him extra hard. "What the hell are you doing Erik?" I said. "If you haven't noticed in three days I am getting bound to my soul mate. My soul will become one with Jacen's." I yelled and Erik looked so hurt. "Forever." I added.

"No." Erik said

"Yes." I said with venom in my words. There was so much venom that my words could kill.

"Here." Erik handed me a piece of paper. I walked right by him and up the stairs to Lo and Kay's room. I opened the door with out even knocking.

"You did this to him." I said looking at Lo.

"What did I do and who did I do it to?" She asked me looking completely helpless.

"To Erik Lo." I said.

"What did I do to him?" She asked.

"You told him not to give up on me. You set him up for heart break Lotus not me. He's hurting downstairs because of you not me. I told you I found myself and I didn't see myself with Erik and you just had to push so damn hard. Didn't you?" I yelled at Lo and she was looking like she was about to cry.

"Sel chill." Kaylee said but I gave her a look that made her sit back down and zip lock her mouth shut.

"You are not mother nature the one who loves and cares for every living, breathing thing on this planet." I said spitting the words at her. "You can't even care for you own brother. Your letting him get hurt and you don't care." I said coldly.

"I do care." She said through her tears.

"No you don't and you know why you don't?" I asked her. "Because if you did you would have seen one year ago that I didn't love Erik." I said. "I will never look at you in the same light again Lotus Flow. You will never be my best friend or sister again. You will be nothing to me." I said. "If you didn't get the point your not my bonds maid of honor." I added.

"Sel please." She sobbed.

"Good bye." I said walking out and slamming the door. I walked into my room and Zoey was sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes. "Z whats wrong?" I asked her. I went to sit beside her and she moved away from me. "Z?" I asked her.

"How could you say all of those hateful words to Lo?" Zoey asked me.

"I can say them because there true." I said honestly. If she cared about Erik she wouldn't have let him chase me while she knew Jacen was back in my life.

"Who are you?" Zoey asked me.

"I'm Selene." I said. She was giving me a WTF are you kidding me look.

"Your not Selene." She said getting up and grabbing a bag. "I'm sleeping in Stark's room." She said before walking out of our room. I looked around and there was a note from Stevie Rae saying that she was sleeping in Dallas' room. I pulled out my phone.

"Hey gorgeous." Jacen answered.

"Can you come over?" I asked him. My voice was horse and shaky.

"Of course I'll be right there." He said hanging up the phone. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

**Jacen POV.**

Selene sounded very unstable when she called me. She sounded hurt, afraid, and like an utter wreck. I ran as fast as I could to her dorm room. I bumped into Zoey on my way there. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Stark's room." She answered. I gave her a why look so she continued. "Selene's mean and not herself." She said before walking past me. Sel wasn't herself. WTF! She was fine when I was just with her. Then it hit me Erik.! I continued running to her room. When I got there I opened the door without even knocking. I walked in and Selene was no where to be found. "SELENE!" I called. I was so worried about her. I tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked. "Selene!" I called again.

**Cliffhanger?!**

**What do you think is wrong with Selene.?**

**Hope you like it. Please keep on reviewing guys.**

**Love you all,**

** Lat.!**


	5. Cutter

**Chapter 5**

**Jacen POV.**

I tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked. "Selene!" I called again. She was in there and I knew that for a fact. She wasn't answering me. "Selene." I called for the tenth time. "I'm going to kick in the damn door if you don't open it right now Sel." I said. My voice wasn't as strong as it should have been but I was to worried to care. I backed up and trust my foot at the door. The door flew open as soon as my foot made contact with it. I walked in slowly and saw Selene lying on the floor with a big puddle of blood by her body. I looked around and there was blood everywhere. Selene was lying there as still as day. I bent down to her body. Her breath was raspy but she was still breathing. I checked her heart beat and it was faint and slow but it to was still there. "Selene." I said her name again and there was no movement. I pulled out my phone and called 911.

"911 Whats you emergency?" The operator picked up.

"M-m-my Selene hurt, blood everywhere." I said through my tears and broken voice. "House of Night."

"Okay sir an ambulance will be there right away." The lady said then hung up. I dialed Zoey's number next.

"Jacen?" She said.

"Help." I said then hung up the phone. I called Kay and as soon as she answered I spoke. "Help Selene." I said then hung up. I heard the door fly open and Kaylee, Zoey and Stark all appeared in the bathroom.

"Oh dear goddess." Zoey said putting her hand over her mouth.

"Why would she do this?" Stark said.

"I think I know." Kaylee said walking over to Sel's body. I saw her pick up a piece of paper that I hadn't noticed was there. She read it out for all of us to hear:

"_**Selene,**_

I look up and the sky is gray. The clouds are fading in and out. There is a downfall of heavy showers. I ask myself why it has been raining all year long and the only answer I can come up with is that it's a rainy day when you're not around. I watch as the rainy Selene less days go by. I get older everyday but I love you even more everyday. I walked around England for weeks until a wise man told me: Age does not protect you from love. But love, to some extent, protects you from age. I wondered for a whole month what that means until it hit me like a lighting bolt. I age every day that I am away from you but when your near me and you love me I have eternal youth. Those are two very special things I have learned in the year that we've been apart. I see you in every passing face. I walk the streets and all I see is you. You haunt me in every way possible. I try to forget you like you asked but I can't do it if your everywhere I look. I guess I am cursed and blessed to love you everyday for the rest of my life Selene. I'll love you till the cows come home because I don't have cows.

_**Erik Night.**_

PS: I know I shouldn't ask anything of you but I'm going to anyway. A smile to put you on high... A kiss to set your soul alright...Would it be alright if I spent tonight being loved by you?

_**Love Erik Night**__._"

Kaylee finished reading what was on the paper.

"Why is she bleeding so much?" Zoey asked coming to sit beside me. I turned over Selene's hands. Zoey stumbled back at the sight of all the self hate, stress and Nyx knows what else cuts on her hands. "Oh Nyx." Zoey said.

"Look." Stark said kneeling beside his sisters body. He lifted up her shirt but not enough that you could see anything. I held my heart there were cuts all over her stomach too. Was she really hurting that much? Why didn't I see it all before.? And where the hell is EMS?

"Why would she do this?" I asked Kaylee and Zoey because they were the last people who I knew for a fact had been with Selene other than Erik.

"She was mad at Lo and I was mad at her." Zoey said through tears. "Its all my fault." She sobbed. Stark was giving her the same WTF did you do look I was. "I just-" Kaylee interrupted her.

"Jase just read my fucking mind." She said. I was in her mind and I was seeing the big blow up that had happened with Lotus. I saw Selene giving Kaylee a look that would make you fear your life if you dare spoke up against her. What was Selene thinking? I stroked back her hair away from her face. She was so beautiful and I would give her the world but I could never help her with this cutting thing. I would try but I doubt I could help her. "Your the only one she wants helping her." Kaylee said obviously reading my mind. "Sorry." She said and I tried to smile because this was Kaylee we always read each others minds without even trying.

"Its fine. Where are those human EMS workers?" I asked and everyone shrugged there shoulders.

"Hello? We got a call saying there was an emergency." Someone called from the door.

"Where in here." Stark called and the Ems guy followed by a guy with a stretcher walked into the bathroom.

"Oh dear sweet Michael." The guy with the stretcher said. "I know you vampires like blood and all but this is just crazy. Killing your own for your own needs." He said looking only at me and Stark.

"Don't talk to us like that." Stark said getting in the guys face. "Your hear to help my _sister_ and that's what your going to do or we will show you what vampires lust for blood is like." Stark said baring his teeth and emphasizing the word sister.

"I'm sorry for his bad behavior." The other EMS guy said. He bent over a lifted my Selene up and put her on the stretcher. "Who would like to ride with us?" He asked.

"Me." We all said at the same time.

"Stark go with her." I said because Stark was her brother after all and she loved him so much. He gave me a grateful look and I just nodded. "We'll meet you there." I said and they left.

"Jase you should stay here." Kaylee said. "You may upset her when she wakes up." I nodded because she was probably right.

"Okay but Kay keep her safe." I said.

"Always." She came over and hugged me. "Clean this up and take a shower." I nodded and Kay and Z left the room.

**Zoey POV.**

We were in the car driving to Tulsa hospital. Kaylee was driving like a maniac. We got to the hospital very quickly because it was just right up the road. We parked the car and ran up the stairs to the lobby. "May I help you?" One of the doctors asked.

"Vamp. Girl came in with serious cuts." Kaylee said panting from all the stair we had just climbed.

"Oh yes the cutter." The doctor said shaking his head. "Its a real shame she was such a pretty girl to." He was talking about her like she was dead.

"Is she alright?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry I can only give that information out to her family and as far as I can tell she only has a brother." The doctor said walking away.

"Wait." Kaylee called after him. She picked the doctor up off of the ground. "We are her family and your going to tell us where our sister is or your going to need a doctor." She said showing him her extra sharp teeth.

"Room four twenty five." The doctor said his voice was so low and he sounded scared.

"Thank you." Kay said in a sweet voice before dropping the doctor. We raced down the hall until we found the room. Stark was sitting by Sel's side. Kaylee walked over to the bed and sat in one of the chairs and I sat in the chair beside Stark.

"Whats wrong?" I asked Stark.

**Stark POV.**

"She lost a lot of blood." I said taking my only sisters hand in my own. She was so cold. Her skin was pale, her breathing was very slow and sounded so painful and her heart beat was either to slow or to fast sometimes.

"Is she going to make it?" Kaylee asked me.

"I don't really know." I said and took a deep breath. "The doctors gave her blood and covered the cuts but they say even though she is a vamp. Goddess and what not she _might not make_." I said my voice shaking at the might not make it part. I felt Zoey's arms go around me and I kissed her hand. We all sat in silence.

"Visiting hours are over." The nurse said from the door.

"Can we just have a couple more minutes?" I asked her.

"Sorry sugar I can't allow that but you call all come back tomorrow at six like everyone else." She said and we all got up and left the hospital.

**Erik POV.**

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Erik its Lo Selene's in the hospital." Lo said her voice was a faint whisper.

"What? How?" I asked her. I was stunned. Why was Selene in the hospital.

"She cut herself Erik. I'm here you can come they all left." Lo said. I didn't think twice I hoped into my car and drove to the hospital. When I found the room Lo was siting at S's bedside. "What took you so long?" She said.

"I got here as fast as I could." I said sitting next to her.

"Its all my fault." She said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Why is it all your fault Lo?" I asked her.

"Because I wouldn't let you give up on her. I kept pushing you two together when she doesn't even want you. She was right I tried so hard for something that was almost impossible." Lo said. I felt her hot tears rolling down onto my shirt.

"Its not your fault Lo. I would have come back for her anyway." I said. She gave me a look that said really? "Really," I said.

"I have to go Apollo's waiting for me." She said and I nodded. She hugged me then turned to S. "Get better fast because I love you Sel, your my sister and I am sorry for hurting you." Lo said holding Selene's hand. "Night bro." She said.

"Night." and then Lo left. "Why would you do this?" I asked the body of the woman I loved lying very still and almost dead in a hospital bed. "Is it my fault?" I asked her but she stayed silent. I flipped her hands over and I saw all the cuts the doctors had to cover up. Then I lifted her shirt and there were more on her stomach. "Oh sweet Selene." I said. "How could you do this?" I sat there in the same same chair waiting for her to awaken from her comatose state. I held her hand tightly in both of my own. I fell asleep eight hours later.

**Hope you like it.**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Love,**

** Lat.! **


	6. I'm Not Leaving Her Side

**Chapter 6**

**Selene POV.**

I was dead still. I couldn't feel my body all I could do was think and feel but never touch or see. I was hurt. Everything was starting to fall apart. My life. My being. My world. I don't know why I did it but I did it. I was a cutter. The letter Erik had given me really messed me up. Was it because he said that he would love me until the cows came home. Which was impossible for them to come home because he didn't own a single animal. Was it because he asked me to love even if it was for just one day? Was I making a mistake by being bound to Jacen? Was that what my mom meant? Is this the reason I had to wait one year and one week just so Erik could come back and have me almost kill myself? Mom, Erebus if you can read my mind right now you and Erebus have sick minds. I thought. I felt someone grab my hand. The persons hand was warm on mine. He pulled my hand up to his face and his skin was so soft. He kissed my hand and was talking but it was a little hard to understand. I had to move. I had to know who this guy was. I felt his presence near me for over ten hours. He never left my bedside once not even to go to the bathroom. I let my mind wonder over who this mystery guy could be.

**Erik POV.**

I held Selene's hand close. It was like I was holding her life in my hands and if I let go she would die. No one had come to the hospital since I had arrived. I was a little worried that they might freak out if they saw me hear but I didn't care about that to much because I needed to be here with Selene. She was so helpless. I looked at her cuts again. I still wondered what could have caused them. I brushed her strands of hair away from her face. It seemed as if every time I moved them they appeared back in the place that I had just moved them from.

**Lotus POV.**

I was in the room Apollo shared with Eros. Eros was off with Kaylee doing Nyx knows what. I was sitting on Apollo's bed waiting for him to finish showering. Everyone was giving me the cold shoulder. What had I done? I was sad inside. Selene and I hadn't had a big fight like this since Jimmy Delocka told me he loved me and not her in grad one. Kaylee was avoiding me. When we crossed paths in our room she'd give me a dirty look and snarled at me. "Whats wrong?" Apollo interrupted my mind babble.

"Selene's in the hospital and everyone is giving me the cold shoulder." I said. I always told him what was on my mind and he never seemed to think it was like weird or anything. He loved when I told him what was wrong. The bond we had made me feel so comfortable in front of him and I was to happy for that.

"Don't worry they'll see how great you are and see how dumb they were to be mad at you." He said slinging one arm around me.

"And if they don't?" I asked him.

"They will." He kissed the top of my head.

"You weren't there when it happened." I said getting up. "I have to go back to my room." I said kissing him good bye and making my way back to my dorm.

**Kaylee POV.**

No one wanted to talk to Lotus right now after the whole blow up with Sel. I mean if she had never told Erik to come back she wouldn't have gotten that dumb ass letter and cut herself until she was dying. I still couldn't figure out how everything went from perfect to bad in less than a week away from the bonding ceremony. Jacen was a complete mess. He was drinking his life away. Stark was crying and Zoey was to but she was trying to be strong for Stark because Selene is his sister after all. No one had seen Erik since the birthday party and frankly we could all careless. No one visited the hospital because we were all afraid of what we might see. She could get worse or be dead and no one wanted to see that. I heard the door open and I thought that it might be my Eros but it was just Lo. "Hey Kay." She said in a sweet soft tone.

"Hi." I said.

"Can we talk." I nodded and motioned for her to sit on my bed. "I am so sorry like I didn't know things were going to turn out this bad." She sobbed. I felt some what bad.

"Lo its not all your fault but you did have a big chunk to do with it." I said.

"I know." She said looking up at me. "Do you remember the last time Sel and I fought." She smiled. How could I forget they stated a war in grade one over a boy named Jimmy Delocka. Selene called all the elements, her mad moon powers and all the gifts possible while little Lo called earth to her.

"Jimmy Delocka." I said and she laughed. "Who could forget when he picked you over the chosen one." I said laughing. "Lo don't blame yourself okay. Were your friends and we'll always be here for you if you need us." I said and she gave me a grateful smile. "The sisters." I said hugging her.

"The sisters." She said. She looked worried when we pulled apart. She was thinking about Selene not forgiving her.

"Don't worry Selene will forgive you." I said and she looked so relived. "Now Jacen, Stark, Z and I are going to see her . Do you wanna come?" I asked and she nodded. We walked down to the lobby and everyone was waiting for us. "Lets go." I said and leading the way to the car. We all got into the car a drove to the hospital.

**Erik POV.**

I opened the curtain so the moon light go shine on Selene. When she was in the light of the moon she glowed brighter than all of the stars in the universe. It was as if she was there mother, older than them all, the brightest and the leader. I walked back to her bed and took her hand again. I kissed it and kept on saying that everything was going to be okay. I don't know if I was saying it to her or myself. I heard a series of foot steps. I looked up and there was Zoey, Stark, Jacen, Kaylee and Lotus all standing in the doorway looking at me like I was crazy. "What are you doing here?" Jacen said moving closer to me but stopped. I squeezed Selene's hand.

"I'm here because she's hurt." I said my voice sounded strong.

"You did this to her." Stark said now standing beside Jacen.

"How?" I asked my voice sounded nothing more than a faint whisper.

"That letter you slipped her." Kaylee said now standing at Jacen's side.

"She cut herself because of what you wrote on that letter." Zoey said taking her place in the room beside Stark. I looked at all of the cuts the doctors had re-cleaned this morning and I didn't like that she had done it because now I saw that they were right it was all my fault.

"I didn't mean to." I said my voice trailing off into a series of words no one could hear even with there vampire ears.

"If she dies Erik you die." Stark said through his bared teeth.

"I think we should just kill him now." Jacen smiled and lethal smile that mad em e shake. I saw him look at my hand and how it was intertwined with Selene's. I didn't let go of her hand though. "She's mine." Jacen said in a powerful voice.

"She isn't a first place trophy." I told him.

"No she's just my soul mate." He said shrugging. "For all of eternity." He gave me an your dumb look.

"Erik just step away from her." I saw my soul twin Lo walking more into the room but standing at Kaylee's side instead of mine.

"Lo you know why I can't do that." I said trying to reason with my sister.

"Erik you've hurt her enough." She said looking at Selene and I saw tears form in Lo's eyes. "Please." She begged me.

"Lo I love you but I'm not leaving her side." I said. I was making my choice. They could kill me but I wasn't going to leave her side.

"Then I guess were going to kill you." Jacen said and they all got into a fighting stance. I saw the elements flying around Zoey, Lo had called Earth, Kay had spirit around her because I could see it in her aura and Stark had his bow drawn. I couldn't believe that my own twin had turned her back on me. Jacen on the other hand was just looking ready to fight. I had no clue what his gifts were but I bet they had something to do with sped, strength and that ability to kill with his hands. I gave Selene's hand another squeeze. "Prepare to die scum." Jacen said. Then all of a sudden a big blur was in front of me snarling.

**Cliffhanger?! What do you think will happen next?**

**Please Review. We got 20 so I will like write that speech lol.**

**I love all of you fans,**

** Lat.!**


	7. Awake, Needle

**Hope you like it and review it to. Its my longest yet.!**

**Chapter 7**

**Selene POV.**

I was in my paralyzing state. I could feel the guy that never left give my hand at least three squeezes. I could tell two were to comfort me or something like that and one was out of worry. Why could he be worried? I felt a sudden jolt of energy go through my body. My eyes flew open and I moved in a fast and swift motion in front of this guy. I felt his worry and how scared he was. I looked at who was in front of me and I saw Jacen, Stark, Zoey, Kaylee and Lotus. They had there teeth barred and were in a stance that meant they were ready to fight. I looked behind me and the mystery guy who stayed by my side for over twelve hours was Erik. I sighed because since he stayed with me it was only right that I defend him. But why did I get jolted out of my paralyzing state at this time? I heard Jacen growl at me. Me? Of all people. I got into my stance ready if they were to attack Erik I could stop them. I knew that I was ten times more powerful than all of them combined and that gave me a slight confidence that I laughed. "Selene move." Jacen said. His eyes had turned a fearsome red. They only turned red when he was mad. By the way he looked through me and to Erik I knew that he was in his warrior mode. I had to be more careful and cautious now.

"And if I don't?" I asked him. My voice full of power.

"Selene please?" He said. His voice was sharp and his eyes were begging me to move but I shook my head. "Selene." He said his voice still loud but I could see the hurt that I was causing him by standing in front of Erik.

"Jacen no." I said looking straight into his eyes. "If you so much as touch him I will do something that I will regret later on." I said giving him a warning glare.

"This doesn't involve you." He said.

"Yes it does." I told him my voice was hard but deadly. Jacen took a couple steps closer to were Erik and I were standing.

"Selene." He said while taking a couple more steps. I saw his mind he was thinking about how to kill Erik without hurting me.

"Jacen if you want to kill Erik you'll have to kill me first." I said holding Erik's body right behind me. We were touching is how close we were.

"No." He said backing away.

"That goes for any of you." I said looking at everyone in the room. They nodded. I got out of my stance. "Erik leave." I said coldly.

"Selene I-" I cut him off.

"LEAVE!" I yelled. He walked out from behind me.

"Thank you." He said then walked out of my hospital room. I felt like I wanted to pass out. Clearly everyone saw because Jacen had picked me up and put me back in bed. He sat up on the bed beside me.

"I'm sorry." I said to him then I yawned.

"Its fine. Get some sleep." He kissed my head and I fell into a dream of butterflies, flowers and _ERIK_!

**Jacen POV.**

"Can you guys stay with her?" I asked Stark, Z, Kay, and Lo.

"Sure." They all said in unison. I kissed Selene lightly on the lips. Then I left the room. I walked down to the hospital parking garage. I saw Erik's car was still parked. I walked over to it and tapped on the glass. He jumped when he saw me.

"Wanna talk?" I asked him. He opened the door with caution which was pretty smart of him.

**Erik POV.**

I stepped out of my car and Jacen got a big smile on his face. "Going to kill me now?" I asked him

"Oh who ruined the surprise?" He asked me.

"No one." He took a step towards me. "But why are you going to kill me?" I asked him.

"Because you need to know your place." He said.

"And where would my place be?" I took a step towards him this time.

"Anywhere but by Selene." He said making me back up. "Scared Night?" He said in a mocking tone.

"No." I said. How could she love him of all people. What did she even see in him. I guess she saw a lot because she chose him over me. "Fine go ahead and kill me." I said walking closer to him. "Its not like I have anything to lose."

**Jacen POV.**

I thought about his offer about killing him for a moment. The plus side was that I would never have to see his tempter face again but the negative was that Selene might hate me for killing him. What was I suppose to do? "Just do it." Erik said and before I knew it I felt fist make contact with his face. I heard the sweet crack in his nose. I had broken his nose and I was so happy. "Ow!" Erik said and I laughed.

"Sorry." I kicked him in the stomach. "I have to go back to my soul mate." I said leaving the parking garage and heading back to Selene's room.

**Erik POV.**

OW! That hurts so badly. I laid in a ball position. My nose was broken and bleeding and my stomach had such a pinching pain. I tried to get myself up and into my car but I failed miserably so I lied still for a little while longer. When I finally was able to get up I got into my car and drove back to the House of Night.

**Selene POV.**

I woke up with the doctors doing tests on me. One of them said that I could go home when they finished. Jacen walked into the room with a huge smile on his face. "Where have you been?" I asked him as he made his way over to me. He kissed me on the lips before he spoke.

"Signing you release papers." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said. He sat on the bed beside me but not in the way of the doctors.

"I know." He said taking my hand. It was simple but I knew that he forgave me. "I love you and anything I do is for you." He said looking right into the pupil of my eyes. I saw no more red in his eyes and for that I was grateful.

"Can we go home now?" I asked him. He looked past me and at the doctors. There were ten of them working on me.

"Just after this needle."The doctor said. He was holding a massive needle in his hand. I was shaking my head. I was such a pussy when it can to getting needles.

"No its fine." I said getting up and making my way to the door.

"Selene sit." Jacen said but I kept walking. He ran in behind me and picked me up.

"Put me down." I yelled while hitting him in the back.

"No." Jacen said. "It won't hurt." He tried to reassure me. "Do it." Jacen said looking at the doctor.

"NO!" I yelled getting up but I tried a little to late Jacen was on top of me. "JACEN GET OFF OF ME." I shrieked.

"Just let him give you the needle." Jacen said. I tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't budge. I looked over at everyone and they were laughing. "Give her the needle." He said. The doctor looked scared of me. Which he should be because I was so going to kill him if he touched me with that thing.

"She n-n-n-needs to be relaxed." The doctor stuttered. I shot him a look and he backed up. I smiled at this fact then Jacen shook his head at me.

"What its not my fault he's afraid of little old me." I said in my sweet girl voice.

"Whatever." Jacen glanced up at the doctor. "Be ready." He said and the doctor moved beside my bed. I gave Jase a dirty look that said you better get the fuck off of me. "Relax." He said and I shook my head. Then before I knew it his lips were on mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I heard a moan come out of the back of his throat. The kiss was getting majorly hot and heavy when the doctor spoke.

"I'm done." He said. I was shocked I didn't even feel the needle go in and come out. Jacen kissed me for a little while longer and then got off of me.

"Can I take her home now?" He asked the doctor. All the other doctors had left.

"Yes but I was wondering............" He trailed off.

"Wondering what?" Jacen asked.

"If I could maybe have some of her blood." He said looking at me with crazy eyes.

"WHAT?!" I said looking at him.

"I want your blood." He said getting closer to me. "It might do wonders in the human community." He said walking even closer to me now. "Not a lot just maybe over half of whats in your body." He said now standing in front of me. He was so close maybe even to close.

"Jase." I said my voice a faint whisper. The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out an even bigger needle than the last one. He tested it and reached for my arm. "Jase." I said again.

"Touch her and I'll kill you." Jacen said. I looked up and he was standing over the doctor.

"Young man your only what sixteen." The doctor said looking at Jacen. "You can't do shit." I had to remember this moment I saw a doctor swear. I got distracted and went back into the now with the crazy mad doctor standing over me with a needle in hand ready to draw my blood.

"I am not sixteen." Jacen said it like an insult. "I am over ten centuries old." He said walking behind the mad doctor. "Drop the needle."

"No." The doctor said. The needle was on my skin and I wanted to cry. He was going to give me another needle and he wanted more than half of my blood. I don't know which one was worse.

"She is the moon goddess." Jacen said.

"I know that makes her blood even better." The needle went into me now. Arms were around the doctor and he was jolted back. Jacen had him in a headlock. I pulled the needle out of my arm.

"Guy's start the car." I said and then there was only Jacen, the doctor and I in the room. I held the needle in my hand. I walked closer to the doctor who was in a very deadly headlock. I stabbed it in his arm so hard that he started to cry. I pulled it out and it was filled with red beautiful juicy blood. "Jase open you mouth." I said and he did. I squeezed the blood into his mouth.

"Mmm." He said and I laughed. I grabbed the doctors face in my hand.

"I'm going to take more than half of your blood now." I said.

"I have children." He says. He's trying to get my pity and its not working.

"You should have thought about that before." I say.

"Please I don't want to die." He's crying begging me for forgiveness.

"Then you should have never been born." I tell him. Jacen lets him out of his grip and I snap his neck. Its a clean break. I put him on the hospital bed. "Nighty night." I say and take Jacen's hand. "Can we go home now?" I ask.

"Of course." He says. He kisses my head and I lead him out and down to the lobby.

"I hope you get help for that nasty cutting habit." One of the nurses say and I shoot her a look that could kill. We walked outside and the car was right there. There was only one seat left in the car.

"You can sit on my lap." Jacen said and I nodded. He got in and then I got in and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me like he was my seat belt. I leaned into him more. He rested his head on my shoulder. "You know I love it when you get needles." He said and everyone in the car burst out laughing.

"I hate all of you." I said.

"Did I also say your very sexy when your getting a needle and oh so majorly hot when you were mad at the doctor." Jacen says.

"No you didn't" I kiss him.

"Ohhhh." Everyone says and we started laughing. When we got back to campus everyone split up and went to there dorms except for Star and Jase who were sleeping in our room.

"Bye Kay." I said hugging Kaylee and giving Lotus a death glare. We walked into the room and Stark jumped onto Zoey's bed and Jacen jumped into mine. Zoey and I changed into our PJ's then joined our boys in our beds. "Night Z and Star." I said.

"Night S and Jase." I heard Zoey holler.

"Night Stark and Z." Jase said from beside me.

"Night S and Jase." Stark called over to us. I turned to look at Jacen who looked so comfortable in my bed.

"Night Jase." I said then kissed him.

"Night Sel." Then he kissed me this time. "I love you."

"For eternity." I said and fell asleep in his warm soft, strong, comfortable, loving arms.

**Hope you like it. I promised a speech when we got to 20 reviews and I will make one now that we are at 26 reviews guys yay.! Okay here it goes:**

**I would like to dedicate this fan fic award to you guys the people who have read or are reading my story lol. Those of you who know me know that I like talking a lot sometimes and I love saying lmfmoac. Which mean Laugh My Fucking Mother Off A Cliff. Tehe. I love the reviewers and fans. I tots hope that we get to talk some time cuz I have made tots great friends by doing so. I love you all. Good niht Latisha Brown is so outtie.**

**Please Keep Reviewing.!**

**Love you all,**

** Latisha Brown or Latisha of Lats or Lat of Lati or even Tisha lol I know a lot of nick names but blame my friends and Brad lol.**


	8. Blood What!

**Chapter 8**

**Selene POV.**

I woke up and I looked at the clock it was five ten am. I looked around the room and Stark, Zoey and Jacen were all still asleep. I got out of Jacen's grasp and went to my closet. I put on some sweat pants and and pull over sweater on. I left my room. I walked down the stairs and there were no fledglings in the common room which was expected because it is night time for vampires but day time for humans. The sun didn't bother me at all and I was glad so then I could go out in the day. I found my feet walking and my mind not know where it was that they were taking me. I stopped in front of the East building. I climbed up the ladder and I saw Erik sitting on the roof. "Can't sleep?" I ask him as I walk over and sit in the spot beside him. He looked up at me and his eyes are glassy. "Erik are you okay?" I asked him. My voice was low, soft and caring. He looked genuinely hurt.

"Ye-Yea-Yeah." He said and I saw I tear roll down his face. I brushed it away and let my hand stay on his face for a little while longer. He looked up at me as if I was his goddess whom he worshiped. I let my hands fall because it wasn't right for me to touch his face when I was suppose to be bound in two days. When my hands were away from Erik's face I saw two more tears drop. I didn't wipe them away this time, instead I looked off the roof and at the morning clouds. The sky was bright orange, pink, yellow and red. It was a sailor's sky. "Damn it." Erik said when I looked over and more tears were falling from his eyes. He whipped them away very quickly.

"Your not okay." I tell him. I'm looking right into his eyes.

"Why would I be okay S?" He asked me. I was taken back. I hadn't heard him call me S in over a year. Hell I hadn't even heard Erik's voice in over a year.

"I don't know." I say looking away from his watery gaze and back to the sky. "I'm sorry." I say not looking at him. I don't know why I said it but I did. Maybe I had to say it so he could be happy. Whatever reason I said it for it hurt like hell. He stayed quiet but I could feel his gaze on me. It was so strong. "Say something." I say after about twenty minutes of him staring at me and me staring at the sky.

"Like what Selene?" He said. I heard him getting to his feet. "That I'm sorry that I came back?" He paused. "Because I'm not." He yelled at me. "Do you want me to be sorry for loving you." I shook my head. I got up and faced him. "Do you want me to beg you and tell you how much I love you and how I want to be with you?" He was yelling in my face.

"No." I said my voice was a faint echo of a whisper.

"Then what Selene?" He asked getting closer to me. "What the hell do you want from me?" He yelled and cried at the same time. I looked up into his eyes that were less than five inches away from mine.

"Nothing." I breathed and backed away from him. I was feeling all these emotions flying through me, but all that I could think of was anger. "NOTHING ERIK!" I yelled at him. "I don't want anything from you." I said in a strong voice.

"You must want something from me." He said. His voice was desperate. "Anything." He added. I looked down at my hands for the first time since I had come home. I had scars on them. They were bright red. How could I do this to myself. Was I going to self destruct if Erik was in the same world as me.

"You know what I want Erik?" I said and he looked ready for whatever I said. "You to drop dead." I said and he looked hurt and took steps away from me. I jumped off of the roof. I looked back up and Erik was sitting on the ledge his head buried in his hands weeping. I walked back to the dorms cursing the day that I meant Erik Fucking Douche Bag Night.

**Erik POV.**

She wanted me to drop dead. That hurt more than anything. I cried and whined for a little while then I whipped my face. I looked down at my hands and they had blood on them. I touched my eye again and I saw more blood. I was crying _blood_. This was so weird. I ruched back to my apartment on campus to clean it off.

**Selene POV. **

I opened the door to the girls dorm and as soon as I closed it my feet gave way underneath me. I was in utter pain. I felt bad for what I said to Erik but I was just so damn mad and he was yelling at me. I brought my knees up to my chest hugging them tightly. I cried and cred. "Are you okay." I heard a delicate voice say and I looked up and Lo was standing over me.

"Go away traitor." I said trying to give her a dirty look through my tears. She sat in beside me.

"Nope." She said draping an arm around me and I pulled out of her grasp and walked over to the sofa. "Selene I am sorry." She said.

"Look at what your dumb thinking did to me." I showed her all of my cuts.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I saw her about to cry so I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry." She said into my ear.

"I know." I said letting her go. I sat on the sofa and pulled me knees up again.

"Wants wrong?" She asked me. Erik I thought. "Did you two fight?" Yes. "Oh gosh." She wrapped her arm around me in a supportive friend hug thing. I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"How did everything get do messed up so fast?" I asked her.

"I don't know Sel." She said honestly. "I wish it weren't." She said and I nodded in agreement. I started to cry on her shoulder.

**Kaylee POV.**

I was in Eros' room. I had spent the night since Lo and Apollo were doing Nyx knows what in our room. It was two more days until the bonding ceremony. We were having a bonderette party and the boys were having a bonder party. "What's on your mind love?" Eros asked me. He put me onto his lap.

"The parties that are happening tomorrow." I told him and he nodded. "Two more days."

"I can't wait until we get bound." He said. I looked back at him and I saw so much love and purity behind what he had just said.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"That I should go and shower." He said setting me back on the bed.

"Fine." I grumbled. He grabbed his things and went to the bathroom. He stopped at the door and looked back at me.

"You can join me." He said and I smiled. I jumped off of the bed. We went into the bathroom and had a shower together. He scrubbed my back and I scrubbed his. My mind was blank. All I could think about was Eros. My warrior and soul mate. My everything. I couldn't believe that he was all mine and I was never going to let him go. He kissed me from my neck up to my mouth. It was sweet like cherries and as soft and warm like teddy bears. This is a moment that would be imprinted in my mind for all of eternity. We made love in the shower.

**Lotus POV.**

Selene was still crying when the smell hit me. It was blood. I smelled a little while longer and then I realized that it was Selene's blood. "Sel." I said pushing her out of my friend comfort hug so that she was arms length away from me and that I could also see her face. Blood tears.

"What is it?" She asked me. I rubbed my hand over her cheeks and showed it to her."Oh My NYX!" She said in shock. "I-I-I did that." Her voice was stuttering.

"You cried blood." I told her.

"No that's impossible." She said trying to make the best of what she could."I have to go and clean up its getting late." She said. I looked at the clock and it said eight o'clock pm. Selene had been crying for over ten hours. I nodded. "Lo I am sorry to and thanks for being a great friend." She said and I knew she meant it. "Love you." She hugged me.

"Love you to." I said when we let go. "Now go and shower, get yourself fixed up before Jase has a heart attack." I said and she laughed then hurried up the stairs. While I on the other hand left the girls dorm and walked to the dinning hall to grab some bags of blood.

**That's it I know its short sorry but I hope you like it anyway.**

**What do you think it means to cry blood?!**

**Please review.**

**Love,**

** LAT.!**


	9. Mommy Knows Best

**Chapter 9**

**Selene POV.**

I was in the shower when all of a sudden I felt that pull at my soul. My mom was calling me to her. I let my soul go to her freely. I was in her kingdom ten seconds later. I walked through the big doors again. This time I did not have to wait because my mom was already in our living room waiting for me. "Hello mom." I said as I approached her.

"Hello." She said kissing me on the forehead. I sat down on the couch beside her. "How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Good." I said but added. "A little nervous but good." She smiled at me.

"That is normal." I nodded. "Do you know why your father and I made you wait one year and a week?" My mom asked me. She was using the Nyx voice that said I can't tell you the answer but you should know and feel it inside of you. I shake my head. "Well then that is a real shame." She said. She looked down at my arm. "Selene what have you done?" She said in her strong tough laying down the laws motherly voice.

"Nothing." I lied. I sucked at lying when it came to my mom.

"Give me your arms." She said and I stretched them out to her. She healed them and I felt it healing the ones on my stomach to. "I don't know why you never heal yourself." She said and then laughed. "Just a mama's girl I guess." I had to laugh to because it was majorly true.

"Where is daddy?" I asked her. It did not seem right to call Erebus father so I called him dad or daddy because every girl just needs her daddy once in a while.

"Getting his suit for your bonding." My mom said looking sad. I had a burning question to ask her but I didn't know how much it would help me if I did.

"I cried blood earlier." I blurted out and she smiled. "Do you know why I did this?" I asked her my burning question.

"I do." She said calmly. She wasn't saying anything else.

"Well then what is it?" I asked her pressing her to answer me.

"It has to do with your soul mate." She said looking happy and excited.

"What about Jacen?" I asked and the smile faded off of her face.

"SELENE!" I heard two voices call. I looked past my mom and in walks Jacen's parents Krishna and Bliss.

"I can't tell you. It is something you must also figure out and I believe you will when the time is right." My mom said so that only I could hear.

"Hello Bliss and Krishna." I said looking at Jacen's parents.

"Please call us mom and dad." Bliss said smiling at me and I nodded.

"I wish she wouldn't." I heard my mom say under her breath. I shoot her a look. "Well I must be going now." She said and kissed me good bye.

"So whats up?" I asked them.

"We wanted to bring you an early bonding gift since Erebus told us you were in town." Krishna said and I nodded. Then Bliss handed me a silver box. I opened it and it was a diamond necklace.

"We would be honored if you kept it and wore it on that special day." Bliss said and I smiled up at her. "It has been worn by all of the women in our family and since I don't have a daughter and you are our Jacen's bond I am giving it to you. You will give it to your daughter when the time is right." She smiled a huge smile at me. I just smiled and nodded. "We must be leaving. But do give Jase a hug and kiss from us." Bliss said.

"Of course." I got up and hugged them both. Then I sent my soul back to my body. I was still in the shower and the water was still hot. I got out of the shower. I was confused about the talk with my mom. Jase was sitting up in bed when I got out. I was wrapped in a towel. I walked over to him and he pulled me down. Then he was lying on top of me again.

"Morning." He said to me.

"Hia." I laughed. I saw him look down at the necklace I was wearing. "Your mom gave it to me." I said and he nodded.

"There traditional." He said.

"There is nothing wrong with that." I kissed him. "I need to put some clothes on." I told him.

"I think I like you better like this." He smiled that devilish smile.

"I need to put clothes on Jacen." I said and he grumbled something unintelligent before getting off of me. I walked into the closet and put on some acid wash jeans with a purple sweater. When I walked back out I laid down in Jacen's arms.

**Erik POV.**

I walked into my apartment and saw Venus sitting on the bed. "Miss me?" She asked me.

"Not now Venus." I snapped at her and she looked shocked.

"Whats wrong Erik no time for fun?" She said in a flirty voice. Then she got a closer look at my face."Your-." I cut her off.

"Crying blood." I said. "I have to shower. She nodded and I toke my shower. When I got out she was sitting on the bed waiting for me. I sat next to her but not close enough that we were touching.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked. "You can trust me Erik." She added, but could I really trust her? I mean look at the last girl I trusted. She ended up wanting me dead and the one before that cheated on me. I leaned in and kissed Venus smack on the lips. She kissed me back but then she pulled away. "Erik no." She said. She was breathing hard.

"Why not." I said in a seductive tone.

"Because I am so not going to be your second choice to Selene." She said. She looked hurt.

"Fine." I said lying on the bed.

"Tell me why you were crying." She said.

"Selene told me to go die, she chose Jacen, my heart feels like its going to explode and I never get the happy ending." I said listing off a lot of things.

"I'm sorry." Venus said.

"Me too." I was feeling all the self pity.

"Again I say that she is dumb." Venus said. "Want me to go and kill her?" She asked me. I snapped up.

"NO!" I said my voice was loud. "No killing." I told her and she nodded. "No." I said again for emphasis.

"Fine." She sighed. "Wanna talk now?" She asked me. It was my turn to sigh and then I nodded. "You really love her?" I nodded again. "Why?" She asked me sounding so disgusted. I shook my head at her.

"I love her because she is perfect and when I'm with her I feel...I feel....so and ugh." I said. There were no words to describe how I felt when I was with Selene. Even when she was mad and hating me I still felt this way for her. It was like my soul was being lit on fire and my heart would speed up. I would feel numb and have butterflies in my tummy.

"That sounds." Venus paused to think of the right word. "Unbelievable." She said and I nodded because it did feel unbelievable. We talked for hours and hours until it was time for her to head back to her room to get some sleep. "Bye Erik." She said.

"Thanks Venus and bye." I gave her a friendly hug and then she left.

**Selene POV.**

"Jacen get out now." I heard Kaylee pushing Jacen out of the room. Aphrodite, Zoey, Lo and Stevie Rae were in my room. They were trying to get Jacen to leave because we weren't suppose to see each other at all tomorrow and I would see him if he slept here.

"Fine." Jacen said. He walked over and kissed me. "Until the ceremony." He smiled.

"I can hardly wait." Then he left. All the girls were looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"He better not come in here." Aphrodite said and I nodded. "Good then we'll see you in the morning." Then she walked out with Lo and Kay right behind her. I yawned.

"We should hit the hay." Zoey said.

"Yeah we have a big day planned." Stevie Rae laughed. We all got into our beds and fell asleep.

**Hope you like it. I know another short one.**

**What do blood tears mean? And what is your fave book? Other than HON.**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	10. Party, Miss Me?

**Hope you like it.!**

**Chapter 10**

**Selene POV.**

**One More Day until the bonding.**

One more day. One more day. That was all that was running through my mind. Just one more day and nothing else will matter. No one else will matter. Erik won't matter anymore because I would be one with Jacen's soul. No one could get in the way of this no one. I got out of my bed and Zoey and Stevie Rae were gone. I sighed because I was not ready for the girly bond thing party whatever. I grabbed my towel, toothbrush, clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

**Zoey POV.**

Lo had called Stevie Rae and I and told us to meet her in her room because it was important. When we had left Selene was asleep mumbling. _'Jacen love and love Erik.' _it was so cute and funny. When Rae and I got to Lo and Kay's room they were waiting on the bed for us. I looked past them and saw Venus there to. "What the fuck is she doing here?" Stevie Rae asked the question the I was also thinking.

"She came to tell us something and now she is leaving." Lo said and Venus left.

"What was she telling you." I asked her.

"Erik was crying blood tears." She said in a matter of fact tone. "Just as Selene was last night." She said in that same tone.

"What do blood tears mean?" I asked sitting and Kaylee's bed with Stevie Rae beside me since Kay and Lo were on Lo's bed.

"It means that the soul is being denied its right." Kaylee said looking very mad and upset.

"So let me get this straight." I said then started listing things off on my fingers. "Erik and Selene both cry blood." They all nod. "So there both missing something." Another nod so at least I knew I was on the right track.

"THERE SOUL MATES.!" Stevie Rae shouted out and I looked at her as if she were crazy.

"They can't be because Jacen is her soul mate." I said looking at her and her facial expression dropped a little.

"Oh yeah." She said looking a bit disappointed. I guess she was team Erik to then.

"No your wrong Zoey." Lo said sounding very happy.

"How?" I asked a little bit in shock.

"She's right your wrong ." Kay said. I gave her a how do you know look. "I can't tell you two because then you will think it around Sel." I nodded .

"Fine." Stevie Rae and I said in unison.

"Now go shower we start bond torture soon." Kaylee said smiling an evil laugh. Stevie Rae and I got up and headed back to our room to get ready.

**Kaylee POV.**

"Kay tell me what your thinking." Lo said when Zoey and Stevie Rae left.

"Erik and Selene are soul mates." I said and Lo's mouth dropped.

"That's not possible." She said and I shook my head. I saw her really start to think about it. "They both cried blood tears." She said in her Ah huh I got it voice. "There souls long for each other." I nodded again. "I feel so dumb."

"You are." I said and she hit me very hardly on the head. "This is no time to be hitting me on the head." I said.

"Sorry." She sighed. "What do we do?" She asked me.

"Try and get them together before tomorrow." I said and Lo nodded in agreement.

"Sel hates being jealous." Lo said. It was a fact because one time when we were six and Lo got a stuffed dog Selene got a real other world dog.

"But how can we make her jealous?" I asked Lo.

"You could take one for the team." Lo said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"How-" I was about to say and then it hit me. "Kiss Erik!" I shrieked. "Why can't you do it?"

"He is my brother." She said.

"I hate you." I said and she made her hands into a heart shape and held it up to one eye while looking at me. "You call him later like before we go to sleep and ask him to bring you your toothbrush and then we shall go from there."

"Deal." She said reaching her arm out to do our secret hand shake. "Now lets get ready." I nodded.

**Selene POV.**

I waited while Stevie Rae and Zoey got dressed. When they were finished we headed downstairs and Lo and Kay were waiting for us. "Hey." I said and they waved at me. "So where to?" I asked.

"The mall." They all said and I laughed. We linked arms and walked to the hummer. We drove to the mall and the very first store we went into was TNA. I loved there pants I bought six pairs. Then we went into Bench. I got a pink, blue, green and yellow sweater from there. It looked like we were going to leave when we went into the nail place. It was called 'Magic Nails'. I picked my nail and toe nail colors. I chose lime green and hot pink. The lady was like rubbing my feet and I felt all the nerves leave my body it was terrific. We paid and got back into the car at about 12:00 we were back in the car.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"Home." Aphrodite said. "There is a great surprise waiting there for you." She then smiled her evil smile and I knew that this couldn't be good.

**Jacen POV.**

"Guys please I don't want a big party." I said repeatedly.

"Were playing Call Of Duty 2." Stark said holding up the game. I nodded and grabbed the XBOX. We set it up in no time and started playing. Then after an hour or so I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Darius called. He backed up and let in a woman officer. He closed the door.

"I heard that there is a bond." She said looking right at me.

"Yeah." All of my boys shouted while I shouted. "No." Then that cheesy stripper song came on. The stripper was sitting on my lap giving me a lap dance. Then she started taking it all off.

"Oh yeah." Darius said.

"Come on baby." I heard Stark holler.

"Take it off." I chimed in.

"Over here baby." Apollo called to her and stuck a twenty in her mouth.

"I'd tap that." Eros said. We were all having a great time. We said good bye to the stripper who's name was Randa and then we headed over to the bar to get so wasted.

**Selene POV.**

The male hunk piece of man stripper had just left. All the girls were fanning themselves off. Lo was on her phone talking to someone who I guess was Apollo because she asked the person to bring her, her toothbrush. When she got off the phone she gave me a mischievous smile. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I said making my way to the door.

"No." Kaylee cried out. "I'll get it since it is after all your special day." I nodded because it didn't matter to me.

**Kaylee POV.**

It was just who I was expecting. Erik. I saw that he held Lo's old toothbrush that we had put in the bathroom to fool Erik. "Hey." I said in a sexy voice.

"Hi." He said looking uncomfortable. "I brought Lo her toothbrush." He said waving it in his hand.

"I see that." I said while bringing my hand up to his face. "Lo your toothbrush is here." I called her while tracing Erik's marks. I leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. He didn't kiss me back and for that I was grateful.

"Kay!" Lo said. I backed away from Erik. I looked behind me and saw that the door was now wide open. I smiled a guilty smile. I looked over at Sel who was in complete shock. She looked mad enough to kill me and sad enough to cry more blood tears. I walked back into the room.

"I have you toothbrush." I heard Erik say to Lo.

"Thanks." She said grabbing it and then locking the door in his face. I was expecting to get an ear full from Selene but instead she walked past me and out of the room. I guess our plan didn't go as well as we thought it would have.

**Selene POV.**

I saw Erik with his head in his hand sitting outside of my room. It was hard to look at him since he had just kissed my best friend. I sat beside him. "I don't want you to die." I said. I didn't mean to say it but it was the only honest thing that would come out of my mouth.

"You don't?" He asked looking up at me with his sad eyes.

"No but I don't want you in my life." I said getting up. "Go home Erik." I told him. He got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I will." He said then let me go. "I'm sorry for everything that I have done." He said sounding so sure. " But I will also thank you." He said smiling at me.

"For what?" I asked him.

"Showing me what real love is." He said turning his back to me. "I love you. You know that right?" He asked me. I just said.

"Don't forget to love yourself Erik." Then he walked away and stopped.

"Did you miss me?" He asked me. He still wasn't looking at me then he turned around. I didn't answer him. I closed my eyes and walked away and whispered "so much." I got into my room. "I'm tired night." I said. Everyone nodded and went to there beds or sleeping bags. They all feel asleep but all I could think was one more day. One more day. That was all that was running through my mind.

**Hope you like it. The person with the closet guess as to what blood tears were is my friend dariannstark. Good job you win a prize. Who do you think Selene should end up with?**

**Please Review.!**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	11. Bonding

**Hope you like it and Please review.!**

**Chapter 11**

**Selene POV.**

Today is the day. Today is the day. Today I am going to be bound for all of eternity. I was wide awake but my body would not let me get out of bed to get ready. "Selene get up it eight o'clock." I heard Lo say. It was eight. Only two more hours until the ceremony.

"Selene!" They all yelled at me when I pulled the covers over my head.

"Fine." I said getting out of bed. "I will go and shower." I walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. I heard someone knock at the door. "Come in." I called.

"Hey." I poked my head through the curtain and there was Kaylee.

"Hey." I said.

"Sel I am sorry." She said. She jumped up and sat on the counter.

"For what?" I asked her.

"Kissing your soul mate." She said in her matter of fact tone.

"You kissed Jacen?!" I was about to freak out and kill her.

"No." I took a deep relieved breath. "Erik." She said.

"I know that you kissed him but he isn't my soul mate." I told her.

"You both cried blood tears Sel." Kaylee said.

"Hand me my towel." I told her and she did. "Thanks." I wrapped it around my self then got out of the shower. "I don't care what you do with Erik Kay." I said. "He is not my concern nor is he my soul mate and you know that. It is written in the ancient prophesy." I said in my smart alike voice.

"Whatever you say." She said. "Lets get you ready for your big day." She smiled at me and I nodded. We all grabbed our dresses. Zoey, Kaylee, Lotus, Stevie Rae and Aphrodite all got dressed in there black knee length with ruffles at the bottom bondsmaide dresses. We did there hair. Which was down with black and white roses in it. Then we started to work on my looks and gown for the ceremony.

**Jacen POV.**

We were all ready for the ceremony which was now an hour away. Stark, Apollo, Darius, Eros, Dallas and I were fully dressed and everything. One more hour and Selene's soul would be mine like mine would be hers. My heart was jumping with excitement. "Did you see the coconuts on that girl?" Stark asked all of us guys. We were still talking about that majorly hot stripper.

"How could anyone miss it those things were huge." Darius said and we all laughed. Just the Erebus walked in.

"Hello boys." He said in his warrior voice.

"Hello." We all said and bowed to show him our respect. He motioned for us to sit so we did. He paced us up and down.

"Now today is my daughters bonding and I want all of you to be on your best behavior." He said looking only at me. "That means absolutely no SEX! No kissing! No touching." He was still only looking at me. "Got it?" He said.

"Yes." I answered.

"Now the girls are ready and you must all go and get ready for the ceremony." Erebus said then left the room.

"Its showtime." Stark said. We all left the room and headed to Nyx's temple. Everyone was sitting in there seats. I saw my mother and father. They waved at me and I waved back. I stood in my place at the alter and waited for my mate to walk down the hall.

**Selene POV.**

My dad walked in. "Hey sweetie." He said kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey dad." I said. He took my hand and twirled me around.

"You look amazing." He said.

"Thank you." I told him he looked at all the girls.

"You all look stunning." He said and I could see some of them blush because after all my dad is Erebus Nyx's warrior consort. "Now are we ready to get bound?" He asked and I nodded. We all lined up. Stevie Rae then Aphrodite then Zoey then Lotus and The Kaylee. Lastly there was Erebus and I. We walked to Nyx's temple.

"Where's mom?" I asked him.

"In the front row with Bliss and Krishna." He said. I nodded we were in front of the temple doors now. The song Stand By Me came on and all of my bondsmaids and bondsmaid of honor went down the aisle. When the music I linked my arm through Erebus'. "Ready baby girl?" He asked me.

"Always." I said. Then I heard Here Comes the Bond and Erebus and I started to walk down the aisle. I saw Jacen. He had a huge smile on his face. I read his mind and he was thinking.

'_**Damn!'**_

_**'Thanks.' **_I said to his mind.

_**'Hurry up and get down here.' **_He mentally laughed.

_**'Shut up.'**_ I smiled at him. My mom waved to me when Erebus and I passed her. Erebus was giving me away to Jacen now. I kissed my father on the cheek.

"Sel don't settle for less." He said in my ear. I looked at him with shock. "Please?" He begged me and I nodded. The Jacen lead me up the stairs to where a bond priestess was standing. We held each others hands.

"Hello." The priestess said. I nodded my head at her. "We are here in the sight of Nyx to make these two souls one." She said in a loud voice. "We are here because the moon has found its sun and the sun has found its moon." She said looking at me and Jase. Her speech was making me think. Was he really the sun to my moon? "Jacen Krishna Sun Keratin do you take Selene as your mate?"

"I do." Jacen said.

"To have half of her soul as your own?" The lady asked him.

"Forever I do." He said smiling at me.

"Selene Luna Mene Moon Athens Do you take Jacen to be your Eternity?" She asked me.

"Yes." I said. Then I felt my knees give way. I was on the ground. It felt as if I had been kicked in the stomach by _Erik_?! This wasn't possible because he wasn't even here.

"Selene." Jacen said. Then he had his arms around me. He took my hand.

"Can you please help me up?" I asked him. He nodded and lifted me to my feet. "Lets continue." I said. I still felt that sharp pain in my stomach. I looked back at Kaylee. _**'No its not true.'**_ I thought.

_**'But it is'**_ She answered.

_**'The prophesy'**_ I said.

_**'Isn't real.' **_I gave her a how do you know look. _**'Bliss made it up.' **_

'_**WTF? HOW?'**_ I asked her. My mind was screaming. She shook her head because she didn't know. I touched my heart. Jacen and I didn't have a soul mate marking._** 'Your right.'**_ I thought to Kaylee. She nodded. I turned back to Jacen.

"Okay now Selene do you take half of Jacen's soul to have as your own?" The lady asked me. I looked around the room at all the faces. My mom was smiling at me. _**'Do the right thing for you.'**_ She sent to my mind and then I knew what I had to do.

"No!" I said strongly. Jacen dropped my hands and looked away from me. "Jase I am so sorry." I said trying to take his hand back into my own.

"You must be bound to my soon the prophesy says so." Bliss said coming up to me.

"There is no prophesy." I said looking into her eyes. "You made it up." I said and she looked taken back. "Now go back to your seat." I used my powerful voice on her and she did as I said. "Were not soul mates Jase." I said.

"Why?" He asked me. Why? I hated that question. I never knew the answer for it.

"Because I don't know." I told him honestly. "I do love you though." I said smiling at him. He looked away from me. But I caught a glimpse of his face. He looked disgusted in me. "Jase please." I begged him. I wanted his blessing because he was and still is so important to me.

"Just leave Selene." He said my name with hate.

"Look at me." I said and he did. I brought my hands up to his face. "I do love you." I said then kissed him. "If I chose my soul mate I would pick you a million and one times but I can't." I said. I saw tears in his eyes and I felt them rolling down my face. "He has achieved success who has lived well, laughed often, and loved much." I said. "My dad taught me that." I said looking at Erebus who was smiling.

"Go and find him." Jacen said. "I give you my blessing." He kissed me lightly on the lips but it took my breath away. "You will always be my girl." He whispered in my ear.

"I know and you will always be my guy." I told him. I wiped the tears from my face. "I love you." I said again. "For eternity." I added. I meant it. He might not be my soul mate but he was the greatest guy I knew and he was and will always be there for me.

"I love you to." He said then kissed my head. "Now this is killing me." He said and I gave him the I am so sorry face. "Go and find him." He said and I smiled. "But I must say good bye because I am going back to the kingdom." He said.

"Why?" I asked him. Even though we weren't going to be together I still wanted him here. Was that selfish.

"I need to go back but I promise I will come see you on your birthday and Christmas and any other holiday." He said. I nodded. He bent down and gave me one last kiss. "Now go." He whispered in my ear. He gave me a little push and then I was running to my car. I got into my car and roared down the streets of Tulsa. I didn't stop at any street lights I just kept on going. When I got to the airport my car skid to an abrupt halt. I jumped out of the car and ran into the vamp air port. When I came bursting through the doors all of the vamps were glaring wide eyed at me.

"Where is the plane going to New York?" I asked them.

"Selene great daughter of Nyx it is on the run way about to leave." One of the vamps told me.

"Which way?" I asked.

"That way." She pointed her finger in the direction of the west hanger. I ran right by her and out the doors. I was standing in front of a glass window. My mouth was hanging open as I watched the plane carrying my soul mate take off and become a speck of dusk in the big night blue sky. I watched the spot where I had seen it disappear for an hour before it downed on me that Erik was gone and never coming back because I had told him to drop dead. My knees gave out under me again for the second time today. My heart had a stabbing pain in it. I was falling to pieces and everyone in the airport was watching me. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged the tightly. It was my safe position and no one could hurt me as long as I stayed sitting like that. I started to cry.

"Why me?" I cursed up to the night sky. "Nyx why?" I asked the sky. One year and one week later and I wasn't bound to Jacen and I didn't have my soul mate Erik by my side. I felt the gaze of every single vampire on me and it made me cry even more.

**Duh duh duh.! I hope you like it.**

**I know some of you may hate me but its the way the votes were for who Selene should end up with. I am sorry but I hope that you keep reviewing. **

**Please Review.!! If you don't like it and hate me I will be really mean to you in my next update so watch it.**

**Love,**

** Lat.! **


	12. Double The Nighs

**Chapter 12**

**Selene POV.**

I was still in the same position. Time was going by and I didn't care. I had been here for so long that I knew every face that had walked by. I had blood all over my hands and shirt. "Great Selene." I lady came up to me. Her face was one of whom I knew.

"Can I help you?" I asked her. I wiped my face again.

"Here you are." She handed me a tissue but I shook my head.

"No thank you." I told her.

"Do you need anything?" She asked me.

"My soul mate." I said and I started to cry again.

"I am sorry I made you upset." She told me.

"Its not your fault its mine. After all I did tell him to go and die then I let him leave on a plane." I said. "My life sucks." I added.

"I am sorry Mene." She said.

"Its okay but if you don't mind lady I don't know I would like to be alone." I said. She nodded in understanding and then left. I started to cry blood again.

**Erik POV.**

I didn't get on the plan because something in my soul was telling me not to go. I walked around the air port for a really long time. I started to feel hurt and sorrow inside me. I decide to sit down at the Starbucks in the airport. I ordered a latte and found a seat. I said down and sipped on my hot drink. I heard my phone ring ' Decode' By Paramore. Selene had picked that song out for me. She said that she loved it. "Hello?" I answered it.

"Erik where are you?" Someone was yelling at me.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Its Lo dumb fuck." Yep that was defiantly my sister.

"Sorry." I said. My sister could be so mean to me sometimes.

"Whatever. Where are you?" She was yelling at me.

"The airport." I said.

"You mean that you didn't leave yet?" She said sounding surprised.

"No something was telling me to stay." I told her.

"Did you see Selene?" She asked me.

"No why would I she is getting bound to Jacen." I said in my I am so smart voice.

"No she isn't." Lo said and I felt my heart stop beating. It was like she was lying to me but telling my the truth all at once.

"What?" I asked her.

"Selene left the bonding in the middle of the ceremony to go and find you." Lo said.

"Lo she wouldn't. I mean Jacen is her mate." I said.

"No he isn't." She said. "Erik you are." When she said that my lips couldn't talk. "Go find her." She said the I heard the line go dead. I got out of my chair at Starbucks and searched my heart for where I thought Selene might be. I found myself running towards the west gates. When I got there I saw Selene crying.

**Selene POV.**

"Get up." I heard someone say.

"No." I said very stubbornly.

"Please?" The person asked me. I shook my head. "Are you hurt?" The person sounded worried. I nodded. "Selene please look at me." I shook my head again. "Are you ever going to talk." I shook my head yet again. Then I felt the person grab my head in there hands. "Look at me." He said. "I'm right here." He added. I opened my eyes and saw a big red blob that looked like Erik. The Erik blob wiped my eyes. Then I felt more tears start to roll down my face but they weren't bloody they were clear. Soon enough all the blood was out of my eyes and I could see now. It wasn't a blob that looked like Erik it was Erik himself. He took my hands in his and pulled me up with him. "Your eyes are beautiful." Erik said. I looked down and he was still holding my hands.

"Erik." I said. I was trying to take in every bit of the moment before he disappeared.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Your suppose to be in New York." I said.

"My soul was telling me not to go." He explained to me.

"When are you leaving then?" I asked him. I was looking down instead of up at him.

"Never." He answered me. I looked up into his deep blue eyes. "I could never leave my soul mate." He smiled at me.

"You know?" He nodded. "Lo called you didn't she?" Another nod and I laughed. He brought me up and kissed me. It was a sweet soft juicy kiss. My soul was on fire. Everything inside of me was coming to life. I never wanted this feeling to end. Then Erik broke the kiss. I gave Erik a sad looking face.

"Its okay." He said then kissed my hands. When I felt his lips on my hand I got a warm tingly sensation. "I give myself to you." He said. I knew that those were the first official words in the bonding ceremony.

"I take all of yourself." I said. "I give myself to you." I told him. I felt his gaze looking into my heart and soul.

"I take all of you." He said smiling. I felt a burning feeling in my chest. "Selene?" Erik said but I didn't answer him. I removed part of my top. The part over my heart. I didn't care who saw it. There was a sun and a moon intertwined over my heart.

"Erik take off you shirt." I said and he did. He had such a nice chest. My mind started babbling on before I could focus. He had the same mark I did. "Soul mates." I said taking his hand.

"Soul mates." He repeated. Then I saw a light appear and my mom and dad walk towards Erik and I.

"Hello my children." My mother said. "Erik you are my son now since you have bound yourself to my daughter." My mom said smiling.

"One year and one week." Erebus laughed. "That's how long it took you two."

"But now they are one." My mom said. I gave her a how look. "You both said the sachet words." She smiled. "But we must be heading home. You have upset Bliss and Krishna." She said. Krishna the god incarnate who's name means playfulness. I had never seen her mad.

"Bliss is to be punished." I said and Erebus nodded. My mom and dad hugged both Erik and I. We waved them good bye. Erik held me against the wall and took my lips prisoner under his. I felt him start to kiss my neck and back up to my lips again. "Erik stop." I said.

"Why?" He said in his oh so sexy voice.

"Were in an airport for one." I said while he kissed my neck.

"Fine." He kissed my lips once more. Then he picked me up bridal style and walked out of the airport. He laid me down carefully behind a bush.

"No way." I said. He wanted us to do it behind a bush.

"Yes I do." He said. Great he was already starting to read my mind. "I am and I know you think its sexy." I do I thought and he laughed. "Hmm if I had known you thought mind reading was so sexy I would have tried it a year ago." He smiled and I laughed. He kissed me again and I heard a moan come out of both of our mouths.

"Fine." I said surrendering to him.

"You can't surrender to me just like that." He laughed. I just did. I thought and kissed him harder and longer. Soon enough we were butt naked having sex behind a bush.

******************************SOME HOURS LATER************************************

"Selene." Erik said into my ear. His voice was a breathy tone but so hot on him.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"I love you more than anything in the world." He said. I felt tears start to roll down my face.

"I love you as much if not more than the moon itself." I said. It was a big thing if I loved you more than the moon because the moon is where my being comes from, where I get my strength my everything. I brushed back a strand of Erik's dark hair out of his face. "I got a little secret for ya  
I never sleep when comes the night  
But every time I smack my fingers  
I switch back into the light  
My moon belong to your sun  
Your fire is burning my mind  
Is it love or is it lust  
Something that I just can't describe  
Am I the one and only  
Cause you're the only one  
It felt so long and lonely  
Waiting for you to come  
It's looking bright and early  
I'm willing to close my eyes" I smiled up at him.

"I am the sun to your moon?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Kiss me." I said.

"A good love is delicious because you can't get enough too soon." He said then kissed me. His tongue tasted like strawberries in my mouth. "You taste like vanilla in mine." He said laughing. I really hated this whole mind reading thing. "Vous l'aimez comme vous m'aiment." You love it just like you love me. He said in French.

"Je vous aime vraiment pour que doivent signifier que j'aime cet esprit entier jeti la chose."I do love you so that must mean that i like this whole mind jeti thing. I responded and he laughed. "Lets go home." I said. He rolled off of me and we both got dressed. Erik drove the way home which I was okay with because I was still taking in every moment I could. When we got onto campus there was no one in sight. When we walked into the girls dorm I saw Becca and she came bouncing up to Erik.

"Hey." She said in her oh so annoying voice. "Its good that your back Erik." She didn't notice me. Did she forget what happened last time.

"Thanks." Erik said taking my hand. I called fire to me.

"Hey Becca its tots nice to see you to." I said in my best nice girl voice.

"Hey Selene." She gave me a fake smile. I told fire to depart because I wasn't going to need it here.

"Becca stop looking at _**my Erik**_ like that." I said. I emphasized My Erik.

"Your Erik?" She asked in her I am so dumb voice.

"Were bound." Erik told her and I laughed at the look on her face.

"So you mean that you two are like married for eternity?" She asked and I nodded. "Sorry I have to go." She said then ran away from me.

"You do scare the living day lights out of her." Erik said.

"Lets go to bed." I pulled him up the stairs and into my room. I looked over at Zoey's bed and her and Star were curled up together. Erik pulled me onto the bed with him. I was curled into his body. Our bodies fit so perfectly against each other. "Nighty night Erik Night." I said, then I laughed at my own dumb joke.

"Good night Selene Athens Night." Oh I forgot that my last name was kinda Night too. He laughed then kissed me on my head and then on the lips. "Go to sleep." He said. I listened to his rhythmic heart beat which was now and will forever be in sync with mine. It was a strong steady beat. It was like a song that only Erik and I knew the words to. I feel asleep listening to our song.

**Hope you like it. I think that its sweet but I wanna know what you think so please review.!**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	13. Love Is In The Air

**Chapter 13**

**Selene POV.**

"Selene." I heard someone whisper my name. "Selene." It was a voice of an angel. "Selene." I could listen to that voice forever. "I know that your awake." The angel's voice said. "I am better than that angel your imaging." My Erik said. "Get up I have a surprise planned for you."

"Fine." I said. I tried to get up but Erik was on top of me. "I can't get up if your on me." I said and he laughed. He rolled off of me and I went to go and shower.

**Erik POV.**

Selene went go and shower. I stayed lying on her bed. I had planned the best day for us. It was snowing outside and amazingly cold. I was dressed already. When Selene came out she was wearing a booty shorts with a strapless pink shirt. She looked so hot. I wanted to rip the clothes off of her body right now. "You are so not ripping my clothes." She said and I laughed. This mind thing that we had was majorly hot. "You have a weird mind Erik." She laughed. I walked over to her and pulled her up to me and I kissed her lightly on the lips when we broke apart we were both gasping for air. Every kiss that we had left us both breathless. It was something that you could only ever have with one person and for me that person was Selene. "Really?" She asked me. I really hate this mind thing. "Liar." She said and I laughed but nodded at the same time to answer her question.

"Love: Two minds without a single thought." I said and she burst out laughing. "What is so darn funny?" I asked her.

"Maybe one mind without a single thought but you had one to many thoughts when I walked out of that bathroom." She said still laughing. Shit! "Yeah."

"I am so going to kill you." I said.

"Only if you can catch me." She laughed and then ran past me out the door. I stood there like a complete moron. Then it finally sunk into my head and I ran out the door after her. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I bumped into Zoey and Stark.

"Erik watch out." Stark said.

"Trying to catch Selene?" Zoey asked me and I nodded. "You will never catch her." She said and Stark laughed. I gave them a why look. "She has the gift of speed and invisibility." Shoot I had totally forgotten. Then an idea hit me.

"I can find her mind because were soul mates." I said. They nodded in awe. I focused on Selene's soul and then I found where she had run off to. I started running to the East building it was our place. Soon enough as soon as I got there Selene was standing on the roof.

"Took you long enough." She yelled down to me.

"Sorry. You do have that super speed thing going on." I called.

"Whatever you say Air." She laughed. She started calling me Air. She said that it sounded way better than Eir and since she liked it I went along with it. "Catch me." She yelled at me.

"What if I miss?" I asked her.

"Then I die." She laughed.

"Why don't you use the air in case I miss?" I asked her. I was a little worried because I knew that if I missed she might actually die.

"Because I love and trust you." She said. I loved hearing her say that she loved me and trusted me. "Well I do." She yelled. Damn these mind tricks. "Sorry." She called down to me. "Ready?" She asked me.

"Do I have a choice?" She shook her head and jumped off of the roof. She was falling like a snow flake. I wanted see what would happen if I didn't catch her and she yelled at me in my mind and made me laugh. I caught her when she was close to me. "I will always catch you." I said.

"You better or I would have gotten up and kicked your ass if you had let me drop." She said. Did she just say she would have gotten up and kicked my ass? "Yeah I did. Did you forget I am immortal?" Shit I totally did. "So what was the surprise?" She asked me. I looked into her eyes which were pale blue right now and said.

"Come on I have to show you better than I could tell you." I said.

"Can you carry me there?" She smiled.

"Like being in my arms?" I laughed.

"No." She said blushing in but I read her mind and it said yes. "Stop it." She said. I can't help it if you think that my body is ubber sexy. I thought. "You are never going to let this one go are you?" I shook my head. "I hope that perfect head of yours doesn't get fat." She laughed.

**Selene POV.**

We were walking in complete silence. We were only speaking with our minds. When we got into this big meadow from out of twilight my mind went completely blank. It was better than beautiful, better than perfect. I didn't have a word to describe it. "You like it?" Erik asked me. He put on the ground. I felt like I wanted to cry so I just nodded my head. "It took Stark and I all the time when you were sleeping to create. I know you loved the meadow in twilight so I thought I would make you your own." He took my hand and pulled me to the ground with him. He lifted me onto his lap. "Its our honeymoon." He said into my ear. I loved his warm hot breath on my skin. It gave me inst-goosebumps. I looked around at all the lit candles, the way the meadow glowed in the candle light. It was perfect.

"I love it." I told Erik. I felt him breathing on my neck and the bumps starting to arise on my arms.

"Well I love you." He said. I turned my head around and kissed him. I love you to. I thought.

**Zoey POV.**

Stark and I got the room to ourselves. I was so happy for that. We watched the titanic and I bawled my eyes out like an idiot. By the time the movie was over Stark's shirt was soaked. He took it off. I stared at his well sculpted chest. "Taking in my good looks?" He asked me and I nodded. "Need anything?" He asked me.

"All I really need is love, but a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt!" I said and he laughed. He was lying on my bed. I got up and laid on top of him.

"What are you doing Z?" He asked me but I stopped him with a kiss. I started kissing his neck. I let my fangs gently pierce his neck. A little bit of his blood came out and I licked it away. I heard him moan with the pleasure. I let a little bit more of his blood flow and then I licked it again. Stark was quivering with joy. He rolled me over so that now he was on top of me. I felt his sharp teeth make contact with my skin and my blood flow out. He licked it away and I moaned. I brought his head up to mine and kissed him. I could taste my blood in his mouth and it only made the kiss sweeter. We were taking our clothes off one piece at a time until we were butt naked. I was going to have sex with Stark. It felt right. Not like when I was with Loren. I felt love shooting out of every part of my body and I felt it out of his body to.

**Lotus POV.**

I was sitting in my room alone since Kay and Eros had gone to Vancouver to see the 2010 Olympics. He really loved her. He told me that when they were there he asked that priestess lady if she could bond them. I thought it was so sweet but knowing Kay she needed me and Sel to be there with her so they would probably get bound back here. I was thinking about a whole bunch of things when there was a knock at my door. I opened it. "Delivery for Lotus Flow." This man said.

"That's me but I didn't order anything." I told him.

"Its been paid for miss." He said then he handed me a bouquet of pink roses. "Where do you want the rest of them?" He asked me.

"There's more?" I sounded shocked. He nodded. "In here is fine." Then ten delivery guys walked in with bouquets of different color roses. "Thank you." I told them before closing the door. I walked over to the white roses and there was a card in them. It said:

**Lo,**

**You are the flower of my life. I hope to see you later.**

**Love,**

** Apollo.**

Ah my warrior/soul mate was so sweet. There was another knock at the door this time I just yelled come in. The person walked in and it was my Apollo. "I see you got my gifts." He smiled.

"There gorgeous. Thank you." I said then kissed him. He held me closely to his body.

"I love you." He said. I said it back to him with my mind and then we kissed again. My stomach was all fluttery. We had a nice make out session before someone walked in.

"Break it up." The person yelled. I tried to focus the voice and it was Aphrodite. Apollo and I broke apart. Out foreheads were leaning against each others.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." He kissed me one last time then left. "You great timing." I told her then went to sit on my bed.

"I know." She smiled. "Am I still sleeping here?" She asked me. Aphrodite and I hung out so much now. We were like sisters. We were having a sleep over tonight. I nodded. "Okay I will go and get my bags." She left the room and came back ten minutes later. We did each others hair. Mine was dead straight instead of curly blond and hers was curly blond instead of straight. We painted our nails black. Then before we went to bed we talked about how awesome our warrior/soul mates were.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry if you still hate me but I still love all of you.**

**PLEASE read and review my new book that I posted it is called The Fallen Come To A New Rise. **

**Please Review.!**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	14. Bonding, Barf

**Chapter 14**

**Kaylee POV.**

Eros and I were in Vancouver watching the Olympics. When the skating was over for the night we went back to our room. "I have a surprise for you." He smiled.

"What?" I asked. Then Eros got on one knee in front of me.

"Well you be bound with me Kaylee?" He asked me. I nearly wanted to cry. I fell to my knees in front of him. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. "Is that a yes?" He asked me between kisses.

"Its a hell YES." I yelled. He picked me up bridal style.

"Just practicing." He laughed. He put me onto the bed and started kissing my neck. "I love you." He said in his deep seductive voice.

"I love you to." I kissed him for a long time. We were having a hot make out session. He slowly undid my bra and loosened my pants. I ripped of his shirt and started feeling his strong muscles under my fingers. Soon we were wrestling naked. We were all over each other. The room was so hot and sweaty. I hated sweat but with Eros I loved it. My heart was skipping all its beats. It straight out flat lined.

**Selene POV.**

Kaylee called me and said that she would be landing soon and that she had great news to tell Lo Zoey and I. I wondered what it was. When I woke up earlier my back was so stiff and I was lying naked in a bush on campus with my very naked mate beside me. "Hey beautiful." Erik said. His arms were wrapped around me. I turned around and kissed him.

"You took all of my lip gloss." I complained. I had just put some on and the kiss took it all away.

"Her let me give it back to you then." He said then kissed me again. Our lips were rubbing together.

"Thank you for that Mr. Night." I said. I reapplied more lip gloss.

"Anything for you Mrs. Night." He smiled. We had been calling each other that for the whole day.

"Sel lets burn rubber." I heard Lo call.

"Be there in a minute." I said. I kissed my mate one more time then ran out the door to the car. We sped the whole way to the airport. Kay was making out with Eros when we pulled up. "Get in." I called and they did. "Welcome home." I said to both of them. They laughed. They were so giddy.

"Were getting bound." Kaylee squealed.

"Ahhh." Lo, Z and I all said.

"Selene and Erik are bound now." Lo smiled.

"Okay Lo you were right can we just drop it already?" I asked her.

"Nope." She said and everyone laughed except for me. We pulled into the parking lot my hubby, Z's hubster and Lo Hub were all waiting there for us. We all jumped into there arms and kissed them. I pulled away from Erik.

"S you okay?" He asked me. I ran as fast as I could away from everyone and behind a tree. I barfed. I didn't even eat anything but there was still chucks coming up. I felt someone grab my hair. "Its just me." Erik's voice cooed over me. "What did you eat?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I answered.

"This is weird." He said.

"Very." I wiped my mouth and walked back to the others. I noticed Z, Lo and Kay were all gone. "Where did they go?" I asked the guys.

"Barf." they all said.

"Did they eat?" They all shook there heads. "Oh no." I said running over to where the other girls were. I started to barf again. What was happening. We were all sick.

**Hope you like it. Please Read My newest fan fic called: The Fallen Come To A New Rise.!**

**What do you thing is happening?**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	15. Hormones

**Chapter 15**

**Selene POV.**

All the girls headed to the infirmary. I was first to get my check up. The doc. Didn't tell me what was wrong he just said stay seated. I think that we all had food poisoning but that was so not likely. Everyone went in and came out just as fast. I wonder what was up with this doctor. I now he's vamp and all but he couldn't have checked us out this fast. "Just relax." Erik said.

"What if were all like dying?" I asked him.

"Your not." He kissed my head and pulled me closer to him. The doctor came out once he was finish examining Kaylee.

"I have made my conclusion." He said.

"Just get on with it." Kaylee called. What was in her lemonade. I wondered. Erik laughed. Shut up. I thought to him and he did.

"Hormones." The doctor said looking at Kaylee. "You are all one week pregnant." He said looking so proud.

"One." Lo said.

"Week." Kaylee chimed in.

"What? Zoey flipped.

"You will all be expecting babies." He smiled I was ready to lunge for his throat. Erik put his arm around me. "You will all go into labor on the same day nine mouths from now." I got out of my seat and walked right out of the building.

**Erik POV.**

Selene stormed out. She was really mad. However I stayed because the doctor started talking about there moods, changes in the body, demands and endless crying. These were things that I need to know if I was going to have a pregnant mate. Who knew vamps could even get pregnant. When the doctor finished talking I ran out to find Selene. She was sitting on the roof like normal. I climbed up to the top to sit with her. "You okay?" I asked her. She looked up at the moon not answering me. "Are you mad at me?" I asked her. She didn't look at me when she spoke.

"I hate you." She said. When she looked at me I saw tears in her eyes. I went to wipe them away but she moved away from me. She jumped off the building and landed on her feet and kept running. Ah! Were these damn hormones kicking in already. What happened to Mr and Mrs. Night?

**Kaylee POV.**

"How could you do this to me?" I cried into Eros' shirt.

"I'm sorry but it just happened love." He said.

"Babies can't just happen you ass." I cried.

"I know I'm an ass." He said agreeing with me.

"I thought you loved me." I whimper.

"I do." Liar I thought. "I am not lying to you Kay." He kissed my head.

"Liar." I said and kept crying on him.

"I love you and we'll get through this together." He said as I cried on him.

**Lotus POV.**

"How are you feeling love?" Apollo asked me.

"Happy and excited but loved." I said.

"Loved?" He asked.

"By you and they baby." I smiled. "It loves both of us very much. Its telling me so." I smiled. He put his hand on my tummy. "I love it." I said.

"Me too." He kissed me. "You both are my family and I will protect you two." He rubbed my tummy. "Got that." He spoke to my belly.

"Your going to be a great dad." I said. We stopped in front of a maple tree and sat down.

"Well your going to be a great mom." He kissed my head.

"I hope so." I said. My hands were on my belly.

**Zoey POV.**

"Stark were going to be parents." I said.

"We are." He said. "I'm happy that its with you because I wouldn't want it any other way." He kissed me lightly.

"I'm so lucky to have you." I said.

"I'm just as lucky." He kissed me again.

**Erik POV.**

I was looking all around for my crazy hormonally pregnant wife who hated me. I walked behind the girls dorm and there was my sexy, strong, loving but crazy hormonally pregnant wife. "Go away." She said before I even took a step towards her. "This is all you fault and I will never forgive you." She looked up at me with those big brown eyes of hers. I couldn't help but smile. "You think that this is funny." She yelled at me. I walked closer to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"No." I said. She started to cry on me.

"I'm scared Erik." She looked up at me.

"Of what?" I asked her.

"Babies." She said and I laughed. "See this is why I hate you." She yelled pulling out of our hug. "I can't tell you anything." She walked away from me again.

"I'm sorry please." I called after her.

"Go find Venus." She yelled at me. I ran after her. I pulled her back to me and kissed her. "Trying to get me pregnant again?" She asked me.

"Tell me what your afraid of." I said.

"Everything." She answered. I pulled her into my embrace.

"Like what?" I asked her.

"What if I'm a bad mother?" She sounded so serious. "I could screw our baby up." She cried.

"Look at me." I tilted her head up. "You will be the best mother in the world." I kissed her nose. "Lets go to bed." She took my hand which made me smile.

"I don't hate you." She said as we walked back to her room. "I just wanted you to take me seriously." She looked sad.

"I do take you seriously." I said. She gave me that look that said bull shit. "I do but that part was just funny." I smiled she hit me. "Ow!" I lied.

"I take it back I hate you." She said. I pulled her softly to the ground.

"You love me." I said. I kissed her neck.

"Nope." She said.

"Liar." I kissed her chin.

"No." She said. I kissed her nose. "No." I kissed her lips. "Yep." She said.

"Knew it." I pulled her up. "You love me so much." I said.

"Yep." She smiled and we walked into the dorm rooms. All eyes were on us. "I'm prego." Selene yelled. "I can go crazy in these nine months so back off." She said and all the girls nodded. We walked to her room and we to sleep.

**Hope you like it I think the next chapter will be the last one in this book.**

**Please review.**

**I would love reviews on my new story The Fallen Come To A New Rise.!**

**Love you all,**

** Lat.!**


	16. Three Months Later

**Hey guys I know its been forever since my last update but I am so wrapped up and into this new story I'm writing called: The Fallen Come To A New Rise.! Okai on with this story.**

**Chapter 16**

**Erik POV.**

*****************************THREE MOUNTHS LATER*********************************

The girls were going crazy. Lo was crazy nice and calm which was pretty scary for my sis. She gave us all back rubs, and danced to some ballerina music. Kay was yelling all over the place. I felt bad for Eros because one moment she would kiss him then punch him in the face or kick him in the grind. Zoey was the only normal one. She went to all of her classes like normal. I wish that I could say the same for Selene but I couldn't. She was beyond crazy. Eros, Apollo, Stark and I all agreed that she was the craziest out of all the girls. Sometimes she would be happy but the it would go away and she'd start flipping out at everyone. When she was finished being mad she would start crying in a corner. When the crying was over she would barf. When the barfing was over she would hate everyone but mostly me and blame me for everything. She was also crazy demanding. "ERIK!" I heard her yell. I grabbed her tea and walked back to the common room.

"Here you are love." I handed her the cup. She smiled at me. It was one of the times that I loved most because now that she was pregnant she never smiled at me or anything unless it had to do with anger or sadness.

"Thank you." She said then toke a sip. "Erik?" She said.

"Yeah?" I rubbed her belly. Which by the way was huge thanks to these vampire genes. She put her hand on top of mine.

"I wanted to tell you that I loved you before I go all like crazy again." She said.

"I love you two." I kissed her hand.

"Just because I am pregnant your not going to kiss me?" She looked sad. I was about to say no but she kept talking. "Gosh this is your fault anyway." She said. Tears were rolling down her face. "I disgust you because my stomach is big?" She sobbed. "Gosh your such a jerk. I should have been bound, married and soul mates with Jacen." That was a new one and it hurt like hell. She got up and waddled away from me again. I was hurt that she said that. In all these hormones she had never gotten this mad before. "I hate you!" She yelled down at me. I think she hurt my heart.

"She's just going through some things Air." I looked behind me and Lo was standing there.

"Uh-huh." I said.

"She is."

"And like I'm not." I yelled at my sister. She looked hurt and that's when Apollo burst through the doors.

"Lo!" He called. He ran over to where Lo and I were standing. "Are you alright?" He asked her. She looked up at him and he hugged her. I heard her start to cry. "Erik I think you should leave. I nodded and walked out of the building. I needed to cool down these hormones were really starting to get to me.

**Apollo POV.**

"Come on love he didn't mean it." I said to Lotus. I lead her to the couch and sat her down. She crawled closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Why does he hate me?" She looked up at me with sad eyes. She was breaking my heart. I cupped her face in my hands.

"He doesn't hate you he just has a crazy person to deal with." I sad. I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Am I crazy?" She asked me.

"Yes." I said and she hit me but she was smiling. "I was just joking." I said.

"I know I just wanted to know what it felt like when Kay hits Eros." She laughed. "Can we go hunting I don't feel to well." She said. I took a step back and she did look fairly pale.

"Okay." I took her hand and we started running into the forest.

**Eros POV.**

Kaylee had me backed up into a corner. "I'm going to kill you!" She yelled and charged at me.

"STOP!" I yelled and she did. "Please stop acting so violent." I begged her.

"Fine." She leaned in and kissed me. "Love you Eros." She smiled.

"Love you Kaylee."

**Erik POV.**

Okay I had been walking about for at least an hour. Now was the time to face my crazy pregnant love. I opened the door to her room. She was flopped out on the bed sleeping. I laughed and walked over to the bed. I got in and pulled her closer to me. I started to trace her tattoos/markings. She was crazy but so beautiful. "I love you Selene. Even when you want to hate me, rip my head off or cry." I said. I kissed her head. I guess I would have to fight the battle another day.

**I know its short but I had to give you some of there pregnancy and this will not be the last chapter yet.**

**Please review.!**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**

**PS: Thanks a bunch Stolen has 98 reviews, Burned has 55 and so far Burdened has 39. Whoot whoot.! Thanks again guys.!**


	17. Six Months Prego

**Chapter 17**

**Erik POV.**

***************************THREE MORE MOUNTHS LATER****************************

We were at the six mouth mark. All the girls had seemed to calm down except for Selene. Now she deserved to be locked up in a lonnie bin. I was looking up at her. She was sitting in a tree complaining about how I hate her, never really loved her, and that the only reason I even stayed this long was because of the bond we had and the baby. What happened to my strong, loving, non-crazy wife Selene. It was like she was taken by aliens and they put the soul of a crazy person back into her body. "Go away." She yelled down to me.

"S get down here." I said calmly.

"I am not you damn dog Erik. You can't just tell me what to do. I don't come, sit, fetch or anything." She wined. This was happening way to often now. I knew that she was going to get tired, fall asleep in the try, fall and I would have to catch her. Thank Nyx she didn't have a big stomach like the rest of the girls. "Go aw-" She was going to tell me to leave again but she fell asleep mid sentence. Her body was straddling on a branch. I waited with my arms open to catch her. Then the branch broke and Selene came down into my arms.

"I got you." I said. I carried her back to the girls dorms.

"On the roof again?" Stark asked me. I shook my head. "In the pool?" He asked. I had forgotten or at least tried to forget when S had fallen asleep in the school's pool. I shook my head again. "Then where?"

"In a tree." Stark burst out laughing. "Shut up." I said. "i would punch you if I wasn't holding Selene and if she wasn't pregnant."

"Sure sure." Stark said.

"Where's Zoey?" I asked him.

"Sleeping." He said. "Wanna go put her in the room and then we can sneak out and go to a movie or something." He suggested. I nodded. I carried Selene up to her room. I saw Zoey asleep in her and Stark's bed. I laid Selene in our bed.

"Night Mrs. Night." I kissed her forehead. "I love you." I said. I kissed her nose this time. I left the room and Stark, Apollo and Eros were waiting for me. "Ready?" I asked and they nodded. We left campus and headed to the AMC cinema. We were going to see Shutter Island.

**Kaylee POV.**

"Lo isn't this just the cutest?" I asked her. We were buying baby clothes. I was having a boy and she was having a girl.

"Yeah. What about this?" She asked me now. She was holding up a cute pink baby dress. I gave her a thumbs up. "Which color?"

"All." I said and she grabbed a blue, pink, yellow and green in that baby dress. We shopped for about three more hours. When we were ready to pay the man at he counter said that it would cost. $164 524 456 456.99. I looked at Lo and she just shrugged.

"We did get some cute things." I nodded in agreement. I handed him the House of Night credit card. He swiped it and I sighed for it. "Thanks." I said. We grabbed all of our bags.

"Look!" Lo called. I looked over by the movie theater in the mall. The boys were just leaving it.

"Come on." I said. I was so mad. Eros didn't want to go shopping with me because he wanted to go to the movies. Ass.

**Eros POV.**

Shutter Island was such a great movie. It was a little freaky at some parts but good over all. We were leaving the theater to go and check on our very pregnant and hormonal wives. I could feel Kay's emotions. She was mad. I could also sense that she was close by. "EROS!" I heard her yell my name. I turned my head and there she was. She had like a million and one shopping bags in her hands.

"Hey love." I said. I tried to give her a kiss but she hit me with her bags. "Ow." I said. There were thousands of pounds in them.

"You left me to go to the movies?" She asked me. She looked like she was about to cry.

"No. well yes." I said. She dropped her bags and started crying. Everyone in the mall stopped to stare at us. "Kay please." I pulled her into a hug. "Please stop crying." I begged. "I'm sorry." At this point a really was sorry. I mean she was crying in the mall, had people looking at her weird and was really upset.

"Really?" She sobbed. I nodded. I kissed her.

"Lets go." I said.

"I'm going home with Lo." She yelled. She was now mad. Great.

**Apollo POV.**

"Hey." Lo said. She wasn't mad like Kay or anything.

"Hi." I pulled her into a hug.

"Did you have fun?" She asked me.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. I wanna show you the cute girl clothes I got." She was glowing. She was going to be a natural mother. I mean how could she not its apart of her gift.

"I hope not to cute." I said. She looked at me sadly.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I don't want our little girl to get a boyfriend." I said and she laughed. "Ever." I added. I was going to be so protective of my little girl. No boy was going to come within a yard of her.

"Your going to be like her prison guard." Lo said.

"Well of course. We have to protect her." Lo nodded.

"Lo lets go." Kaylee said. Lo nodded.

"Love you." She kissed me.

"Love you to." I said and Kaylee dragged her out of the mall. "We better get going." I suggested. All the guys nodded because they didn't want to get into anymore trouble. Especially Erik. I mean he had crazy Selene to deal with. I pitted him. I remember one time when I tried to talk to her.

**********************************FLASHBACK.****************************************

"Hey." I said to Selene.

"Hi." She was reading a magazine.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good you?"

"Great. How was your day?" I asked her.

"Did I not just fucking answer your question." She yelled at me. "Gosh." She said before she started crying. I tried to comfort her but it only made it worse.

***********************END OF FLASHBACK**************************************-*****

I vowed never to talk to Selene again when she was prego.

**Zoey POV.**

I got up and Selene was sleeping in her and Erik's bed. I moved very quietly out of my room and bumped into Erik. "Hey." I said.

"Hi." He looked like he was in a rush.

"Don't worry she's still asleep." I said. He looked so relived. "She's a little crazy isn't she?" I asked Erik. He nodded. "Come on lets talk." I took a seat on the stairs and he sat beside me. "So whats wrong?" I asked him.

"She hates me Z. anything I do makes her mad, sad, tired, bitchy, grumpy or cry." He looked hurt.

"She loves you _**because**_ of everything you do." I told him. I added a little oomph to because it was true.

"Thanks Z." Erik hugged me. "Stark's right over there." He added before walking into the room. I got up and walked over to my mate.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." I leaned up and kissed him.

"So hows our little warrior?" He asked me.

"Perfect." He put his hand on my tummy. "Oooo." I said. "Did you feel it?"

"Yeah our son kicked." Stark smiled. This was a moment we were going to remember forever. Our first child just kicked and it hurt like hell.

**Erik POV.**

I walked into the room and there was my goddess asleep. I walked over to our bed. I got in and she put her head on my chest. "Erik." She said. Then I saw her look up at me. She was for sure awake. I prepared myself for her to kick me out of the bed again.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey." I wrapped my hand around her. She leaned in closer to me.

"I love you." She said. "I know that your trying and I am mad crazy but it makes me love you even more for still trying after six months." She was smiling up at me. It was one of her famous smiles that reached her eyes and told me that she meant everything she had just said.

"I will always try because I love you two." I kissed her head.

"The baby. I feel her." Selene said. Her gaze had shifted to her tummy. "She feels like a looker. I mean with our DNA." I laughed.

"She will be no matter what."

"She'll be beating the boys off with sticks and any she misses we get to kill."

"Hell yes." I said. She leaned up and kissed me. It was the first time she had kissed me in six mouths. I wanted to keep her on my lips.

"Nighty Night Erik Night." She said.

"Nighty Night Selene Night." She snuggled into me and fell asleep. I fell asleep to her heart beat like it was my lullaby.

**I owed you guys a longer one so there it is.**

**I will try and update more but I just don't feel for this story anymore. Sorry. If you want to keep going tell me but I am way more into my newest story.**

**I will love you guys always though.**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	18. Baby Names

**Chapter 18**

**Erik POV.**

****************************ONE MORE DAY*******************************************

The girls were all due at the same time tomorrow. We were all sitting in the common room watching the Titanic. The girls were swooning over Leo De-stupid. Wanna go for a walk? Selene thought. I nodded. I got up and pulled her up with me. "Were going for a walk." She said. Everyone just waved so we left.

"Were to?" I asked her. She took my hand in hers. I was happy that the crazy hormones had stopped and I had my perfect girl back.

"East building." She said.

"You can't climb the ladder you know." She nodded and then air started to blow around us. Soon enough we were on the roof of the building. "Well I guess we could do that to." I felt so dumb.

"Don't feel dumb please." I hate this mind reader thing. I thought "Stop that." She said. I wrapped one arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"So why are we up here?" I asked her.

"Well everyone already has there baby names picked out and we don't." She looked up at me.

"So what do you want to name our little girl?" I asked her. She had a puzzled expression on her face.

**Selene POV.**

Erik asked me what I wanted to name the baby and I didn't really know. "It has to be something with all of our friends in it." He nodded. "Zoey, Lotus, Kaylee, Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, you." I said out loud.

"What about the boys?" He asked me.

"It is a girl were having you know."

"Right. Well when we have a boy then." He said. I smiled. He wanted us to have another kid. Zotus Rae Kaydie. No that sounds dumb and I forgot to add Erik's name. Loey? Raylee? Erey? Erey. I like that it sounds like Airy but its way cooler.

"Erey." I said. Erik smiled. It was an added bonus that I called Erik Air.

"I like that. Erey Night." He said.

"Her middle name now. We used yours and Zoey. Now we have to use everyone else." I said.

"Kaydie." Erik said. I thought about that name to. It sounded like Katie but it had more flare to it than that.

"Erey Kaydie Night." I said. It rolled off the tongue.

"She needs another middle name with Stevie Rae and Lo in it." Erik said. I nodded. Loae? Earth?

"Earth?" I asked Erik. He gave me a why look. "Lo and Rae both have Earth gifts. Well Lo is the goddess of Earth." He smiled like it was the best idea in the world.

"Erey Kaydie Earth Night." He said.

"Love it." I kissed him. "Our little girl has a name." I cried.

"A one of a kind name." It was true no one would ever think of a name that super.

"Lets go home." I said. Erik nodded and we started to go home.

**Kaylee POV.**

"So what are you guys naming your boy?" I asked Zoey and Stark.

"Michael Nate Redbird." Zoey said and kissed Stark.

"Lo what are you and Apollo naming your little girl?" Stark asked.

"Sophia Luna Curtis." Lo said. "Sophia is your given name Kay which means wisdom of the spirits and Luna is Sel's given name which is moon goddess." Lo said. I wanted to cry. She named her baby after me. "What are you naming your son?" She asked me. I looked up at Eros and he nodded.

"Logan Ace Black." I said. The door opened and Selene walked in with Erik. "Come up with a name yet?" I asked them. They both nodded.

Erey Kaydie Earth Night." Erik said.

"Erey is Zoey mixed with Erik." Selene said.

"Kaydie is Kaylee mixed with Aphrodite." Erik continued.

"Earth is for Lo and Stevie Rae." Selene finished. That was probably a name for the ages. It sounded perfect for this child though. I felt happy that all my friends and I had picked out names that were unique and special.

"Lets watch the Notebook." I said. Everyone curled up with there partners and the movie started to play.

**Third Person POV.**

They were watching the movie and everything was going great. Ten minutes down the line all the girls started screaming. Erik looked beside him and there was a big puddle with water by Selene. "Oh goddess your water broke." He cried.

"Lo are you okay?" Apollo asked his mate.

"Yeah I need a doctor now." She yelled. Apollo ran for the phone.

"911 whats your emergency." The operator said.

"4 very pregnant girls are having there babies right now." He said calmly into the phone.

"Okay sir were on our way." He hung up the phone and rushed back over to Lotus.

"Z breath." Stark was coaching Zoey.

"Kaylee let go of my hair." Eros screamed. Kaylee was pulling his hair.

"EMS?" Someone called.

"In here." Eros said through his pain.

"Ma'am please let him go." Kaylee let go of his hair. All the girls were loaded on stretches and rushed to the hospital.

**Hope you like it. I know kinda boring but the next chap will be the best and the last.**

**Which baby name do you like most?**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	19. Birth

**Chapter 19**

**Selene POV.**

"How far apart are they?" The doctor asked me.

"How far apart are what?" I asked. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Breath." He said.

"I can't." I yelled at him. He was really starting to piss me off. We had been talking for over thirty minutes now. I mean my baby could have been born by now.

"Calm down miss." He said. "I'll be right back." He said.

"Where are you going? I'm giving birth." I asked. I was shocked that he was leaving me at a time like this.

"I need to wash my hand." He said and left. I saw he talking to someone through the little glass window. Then the door opened and Erik walked in.

"Giving trouble?" He asked me.

"No." I said.

"That's not what the doctor said." He smiled.

"Well the doctors a moron." I panted. It was starting to get really hard to breath.

"S are you okay?" Erik asked me.

"I'm giving breath and I can hardly breath." I told him. My head was starting to feel light and dizzy.

"Selene?" Erik asked me. I tilted my head to look at him. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked me. That was a dumb question he was holding up. Huh I don't actually know. Hell I didn't even know that we had fingers. I shook my head at him. "Whats the answer?" He asked me.

"We have fingers?" I asked.

"Yes we have fingers." He came and sat on the bed by my head. He pulled my head into his lap. I felt his hand go over my forehead and to my neck.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him. He looked down at me. He looked so worried.

"Your burning up." He said.

"Well isn't that whats suppose to happen when giving birth?"

"Yes but you a lot warmer than someone who is giving birth." He said.

"Oh." I sighed.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Sick, dizzy, hurt, in pain, lost and confused." I said honestly.

"Okay. I'll go find the doctor." He said. He kissed me on the lips. "Its going to be okay." He whispered against my mouth. "I love you."

"Love you to." I said before he left.

**Lotus POV.**

Apollo was standing beside my bed. He held my hand in his. I could feel all of his emotions so clearly. He was scared, worried, over joyed and loving. He looked down at me and smiled. "What are you thinking about?" He asked me. I looked up.

"You." I felt my cheeks go warm.

"Its nice to see you blushing at a time like this." He laughed.

"You have that effect on a girl."

"Or is it just my affect on you." He said.

"It could be that to." I laughed.

"Hello there." A lady walked in. "I'm just checking on you temperature before you start to push." Sh said. I nodded and she stuck something into my ear. "180 degrees." She spoke to herself. "I guess you must be the father?" She asked Apollo.

"Yes." He said and looked at my huge stomach.

"Don't worry once the baby is born all this pain will seem worth it." She said to the both of us. "I mean you do feel each others pain since your soul mate." She added.

"How did you know?" I asked. She took her hand and rubbed at her forehead. I saw the blue crescent on her. "Your a vampire." I said and she nodded. "Why do you cover your mark up?" I asked.

"I want to help people and this is the only way I can without there being a whole war." She smiled. I nodded. I to liked to help others. "The doctor will be in shortly." She said and exited the room.

"Ow." I said.

"Lo are you okay?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I think its time." I said through all the pain.

"Okay I'll run and get doctor Lee." He said and flew out of the room.

**Kaylee POV.**

The nurse had just finished checking up on me. She said that in about ten or so minutes I would be ready to give birth. I was so excited because in a matter of time I would be holding my beautiful baby boy. I was anxious because I couldn't wait to see how he would look in all the clothes Lo and I had bought when we went to the mall. I was saddened because I would have a big bump telling me that there was a part of my and Eros waiting to come into the world. I was also sad because as soon as he came out he would grow up, move out and leave me. I started to cry at the thought of my baby growing up and leaving Eros and I. "Honey whats wrong?" Eros asked me.

"Our babies going to grow up and leave us." I sobbed. He started to laugh. "I that what you want?" I asked him.

"Of course not but all babies grow up." He said. "But they will always be our babies no matter where or how old they are." He wrapped his arm around me.

"Promise?" I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I promise." He said.

"How painful do you think giving birth is?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never given birth before." He smiled.

"That would be true too." I agreed. "I think its going to be painful as fuck but so worth it once we get to hold Logan in our arms." I said. I was smiling at the thought of just being able to hold my baby boy. All of a sudden I felt a burst of pain. "Oh dear Nyx.!" I yelled.

"Kay?" Eros said.

"GET THE DOCTOR." I shrieked and he ran out of the room.

**Zoey POV.**

Doctor Kim had just left the room. She said that she needed to go and get her nurse so that we could get prepared and I could give birth. Stark was fidgeting beside me. His whole body was moving. His feet were tapping, his arms were shaking and his head was looking from side to side. All of his movements were starting to make me sick. I turned on my side and barfed. I felt someone who was probably Stark gather my hair into so I wouldn't puke on it. "Thanks" I said when I was done.

"Its fine." He sat up on my bed. "So why were you sick?"

"You kept moving and it made me feel nervous and a little dizzy." I said and he laughed.

"Well its not everyday that four babies are born on the same day." He said. "And its not everyday my incredibly beautiful soul mate has my child." He smiled down at me.

"Do you think our son is going to have any gifts?" I asked Stark. He expression changed. He went from happy to a little worried. "Whats wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't know if he's going to have any gifts." Stark said honestly. "What do you think?"

"I think he will. But the real question is who will he take after. You with you archery or will he have one or all the elements or even a new power." I said.

"A new power would be pretty cool. We'd have a very diverse family." He laughed. I hit him in his chest. "Z I think your a little late to be having you hormone swings." He laughed even harder.

"Shut up Stark or I'll send Selene after you." I threatened. I knew that he was afraid of his sister. Especially since she became impregnated. All the boys were actually afraid of her. I couldn't blame them. I mean after nine months she had gone from sad to loopy to mad to emo to goth to sleepy to all of them combined.

"Fine." Stark said. I put a hand on my balloon of a stomach. As soon as my hand made contact with my belly I felt a burning sensation. It was like my balloon belly wanted to pop. "Stark." I whispered. He looked at me with confused eyes. "Its time." I said slowly. He jumped off the bed.

"What do I do Z?" He asked me.

"Doctor." I said while rubbing my belly.

**Erik POV.**

Selene was in pain and I could feel it all. I was walking down the hall in search of a doctor or even a nurse. I felt her getting weaker and weaker with every passing moment. I also felt the baby and it was ready to be brought into the world. I turned down a long and narrow hallway and saw a nurse at the end. I started to run over to her. "Nurse." I called but I also heard three other echos of people calling to her. When I got to her I saw Stark, Eros and Apollo.

"Hello boys what can I do for you all today?" She asked us.

"My wife is giving birth." We all yelled.

"Now that would be a problem." She said looking through us all. She looked as if she was deciding who to go with. I couldn't let her pick that other guys over me. I needed her to come with me because Selene could die giving birth.

"Selene's sick." I said. She looked at me right away and so did the guys.

"What's wrong with er?" The guys including the nurse asked me. I focused all my mind on Selene and how she was feeling. Then all of her emotions and pains started to flow through me.

"She's dizzy, puking, her head is throbbing, she's light headed, she can't remember that we have fingers so confused I guess her temperature is through the roof." I said. I felt as if I was yelling. "I think that she's really sick."

"Oh dear God." Said the nurse. I looked over at Stark and he looked worried about his sister. "Where is her room?"

"414." I told the nurse. She ran down the hall that I had just come from. "I gotta go." I said.

"I she okay?" Stark asked me. I shrugged my shoulder's because I didn't even know.

"Will she be okay?" Apollo asked.

"I think so." I told him.

"Erik go back and he;p her." Eros said.

"We'll all pray for her." Stark called after me. I nodded and ran back to Selene's room.

**Stark POV.**

Apollo and Eros and I all stood in the hallway as Erik ran back to my sisters room. I was worried about her and Zoey now. By the way Erik sounded and looked it must be bad. "Boys can we help you?" I looked up and three doctors were standing in front of us.

"Our girls are giving birth." We all said together. They nodded. We each ran off with a doctor. When the doctor and I got back into the room Zoey was a pile of sweat. She was crying to. I walked over to her and took her hand.

"It'll be okay Z." I said.

"Push." The doctor said. I saw Z shove wit all her might.

"Its okay." I kept saying over and over again.

**Eros POV.**

"What took you so long?" Kaylee yelled at me as soon as I came into the room.

"Selene's sick." I said. It looked at if her heart had stopped.

"What do you mean she's sick?" She asked me.

"She has symptoms that aren't normal. We think that she may die from birth." The doctor said before I could speak.

"She can't die." Kaylee yelled at him.

"We will do the best we can."He told her. "Now I need you to push." He said. Kay pushed, took a deep breath and pushed all over again.

**Apollo POV.**

"Whats wrong with her?" Lo asked me as soon as I returned.

"She's sick." I said and stood by her side as the doctor put on her gloves.

"Dead sick?" She asked and I didn't know what to tell her.

"Yes." The doctor said.

"But she's giving birth." Lo argued.

"The birth could kill her." The doctor said.

"Oh." Lo sighed. She looked up at me and gave me a half smile. I could see that she was happy about the baby but sad about her friend dying. I grabbed her hand and she gave me a grateful look. "I never thought someone could die from birth. I thought it was a myth." She said. I nodded.

"It not common but it happens." The doctor told us. "Ready?" Lo looked up at me and I nodded.

"Yes." I said.

"PUSH!" The doctor yelled. LO squeezed my hand every time there was a push.

**Erik POV.**

I walked into the room and I saw the nurse cleaning a little purple and bloody thing. "This is your baby." She looked at me. I smiled. She looked beautiful. I walked over to Selene's beside.

"You did it." I said and she nodded.

"Sorry but I am going to take little Erey to go and get her shots." The nurse said and walked out with our baby.

"Where were you?" She asked me. Her voice sounded weak.

"Looking for help and telling the guys. Lo, Kay and Z are giving birth to." I told her. She smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Weak and the same." I said. She was looking everywhere except for at me.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I looked over at the doctor who was on the computer typing at what I was guessing was the birth certificate. I looked back down at Selene and I saw her eyes slowly start to close. "Selene." I said. I felt the pain spreading through her body. Her eyes didn't fully close they stayed half open. I saw them roll into the back of her head. "Selene." I said once more. Her eyes fully closed now and her body started to shake. "SELENE!" I yelled. The doctor got up and came over to us.

"Move." He said to me. I backed up. The doors flew open and 2 more nurses came in with another doctor and a strecher with wheels.

"Were taking her to the operating room." The nurse said to me. "Wait in the lobby please." She said.

"I can't leave her." I told her.

"You need to she could die." The nurse said. I nodded and walked out of the room. I walked over to the lobby and took a seat.

**Hope you like it. I know its a cliffhanger.!**

**I am going to add one more chap because this one is way to long. To add all in one.**

**Please review.**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	20. Kidnapped, Final Chapter

**Chapter 20**

**Erik POV.**

I was sitting in the lobby when Stark and Zoey plus there little boy came and sat by me. "How's it going?" Zoey asked me. I shrugged. They had kicked me out of the room and taken Selene to the emergency room. I looked over and Zoey was sitting in a wheel chair. Then Apollo, Lo who was also in a wheel chair and there baby came and sat by us. Then about a minute later Eros who was carrying there baby and Kaylee who too was in a wheel chair came and sat with us. We all sat in silence. Even the baby's were quiet. Time felt as if was moving to fast but staying at the same moment forever. A nurse finally walked out.

"I'm glad to see that you are all here." She said. "You may all come and watch." We followed her to this like stage with a glass window that let us see into the operating room. We all took a seat in the chairs. "Okay please do not bang on the glass." The nurse said before leaving. I felt very uncomfortable watching them slice into her. I wanted to leave but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

**Zoey POV.**

I was sitting in my chair holding little Michael in my arms. He was so cute. I looked over at Stark and he was sitting on the edge of his chair. He looked so worried. His eyes never left his sister. I felt the pain that he was feeling. Hell if S died I don't know what I'd do. I heard someone clear there throat so I looked by the door. "Would you like to know when the babies were born?" A nurse asked us. We all nodded. "They were all born at approximately 10:58 pm." She smiled. Wow I couldn't believe that all of our babies were born at the same time and on the same day. That was so cool but I had a feeling that it might be a sign from Nyx. Another nurse walked in with a baby wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"Here you are. Erey was a perfect girl." She said. She handed Erik a baby that looked like glass. She was so pretty. I couldn't wait til I got to hold her. I looked down at Michael. He had Stark's muddy brown eyes, my dark black hair and he had a half crocked smile just as Stark had. Another nurse walked in.

"The doctor would like you all to leave now." She said.

"Why?" Stark, Erik and I asked at the same time.

"We are finishing up and she will return to her room. We have done all that we could." The nurse said. She looked at Erik. "I'm sorry." She said in a low voice.

"Why?" Erik asked her but she just left the room along with the other nurses. I walked over to Stark and took his hand. He was standing right at the window looking down. The doctors were packing up and one was sowing S back together.

"Come on." I said to Stark. I pulled him away from the window. "we should all be in the room when they come in." I said loudly. Everyone nodded and Followed Stark and I out.

**Erik POV.**

I held Erey close to me. I looked out through the glass window once more. I looked back at my daughter. I followed her gaze to Selene. Her little eyes were fixed on her mom. It was like she knew that something was wrong and that the person in that room was her mommy. She looked up at me with big purple Selene eyes and started to cry. "I know sweetie. It'll be alright." I said. I held her close to me and walked out of the room and down the hall back to Selene's room. When I walked in everyone was sitting on chairs. I sat on a chair that was beside the bed.

"Can I hold her?" Zoey asked me. I looked over at Stark and he was holding Michael.

"Sure." I said. I handed Erey to her.

"She's beautiful." Zoey said and I nodded. "She has Selene's eyes because they were purple but now there yellow. She even has her dark brown hair." Zoey said. I looked down at my girl and she did look just like her mom.

"Even her nose and smile." I said. Zoey smiled and nodded.

"Erik I'm sorry." She said.

"Me too." I sighed.

"No one knew." She said quietly.

"Can antie Kay hold her?" Kaylee said. Zoey handed her off to Kay and went back to sit with Stark. "Wow kido you look nothing like me." Kaylee said. I couldn't help but laughing. "What happened? I mean aren't you mine." She was smiling down at the her niece. "No your not mine." Kay said. "Your Selene and Erik's. They love you very much but I am going to be like your second mommy along with Lo and Zoey." She said. It was amazing that she was talking to a baby.

"My turn." Lo said and took her niece. "Hey S junior." She said. Lo took the seat beside me.

"She's like a clone of Selene eh?" I asked. Lo nodded.

"Maybe Nyx wanted this Erik." She said. How could she say that.

"Nyx wouldn't let her daughter die." I said and Lo sighed.

"It could all be apart of a greater cause." She said and handed me Erey. "She's perfect." Lo said and walked away. Soon enough the doctors rolled Selene into the room. They put her back onto the bed and I took her hand. It was warm. Normal even.

"So is she okay?" I asked. The doctor looked around the room at everyone. "I would prefer to just speak with you." He said and I nodded.

"We'll leave." Zoey said and the gang left.

"Tell me." I said.

"She's in a coma and may never wake up." The doc said.

"What do you mean? Is she dead?" I asked.

"No she is as alive as you and I. But she is in a vegetative state." He said and I noticed that she was connected to machines.

"Will she ever wake up?" I asked.

"Its possible but its not likely." He said shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I will give you some time to decide whether or not you want to take her off the machines." The doctor said then left me, Selene and our daughter in the room. I sat up on the corner of her bed. I was sitting right by her head.

"Hey S." I said. I took her hand. "This is our daughter Erey. She looks exactly like you. Some how she already knows who you are." I smiled. Erey yawned an the she turned her little head and looked at Selene. He arms reached for her. It was like she wanted her to hold her. "Erey she can't hold you hun." I said. Erey looked mad at me because I had just said 'can't' she was giving me the same look I know for a fact Selene would. She still tried to grab her mom. I sighed and put her in Selene's arms. I folded her arms so that it could support baby. Erey looked so perfect. She was happy now. She was even smiling. It was like the commercials say a Kodak moment. Erey touched Selene's face with her little hands. She was opening her mouth and little bubbles were coming out. It was like she wanted to talk to her mom. When Selene didn't open her eyes and say something to her or even look at her Erey started to cry. I picked her up. "Sorry Erey." I said. "She's sleeping." I lied. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called since I was still trying to get Erey to stop crying.

"Sorry I wanted to see her." Stark said. I nodded. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"No. what about you?"

"Not really." He walked over to Selene. "Sis get your ass outta bed. There's a crying baby here waiting for you." Stark said. "You waited nine months for her and now your just going to give her up?" Stark was asking S questions.

"Stark she's like dead." I said. "The machines are keeping her alive." He looked at me and his eyes were wet. "I'm sorry." I said. I was still trying to calm Erey down.

"Why is she crying?" Stark asked me.

"Her mom." I said. Stark nodded.

"Can I take her?" He asked me.

"Of course." I said. I handed him. Erey stopped crying and looked at her uncle. She was looking from him to her mom. And then she pointed at both of them. "I think she's sees her in you." I said to Stark.

"I see her in her too." He said. He was smiling down at the baby. "Can I take her for a walk?" He asked me.

"Sure bring her to the nursery to please." I said he nodded and left. I walked back over to Selene's bed. I sat in the same spot. I brought her head into my lap and I started stroking her hair as if she were just asleep and not in a coma. "Hey beautiful. You never told me that you wanted to be connected to machines before." I said. "How are yo feeling?" I asked. She didn't answer me. "Our daughter is a beaut." I said. I went on telling her about how she looked and the little bubbles she blew to try and talk to her and how cute everything she did was. I looked over at the monitor. Her heart beat was steady and her breathing was stable. I got off of the bed. "I love you S." I said. I kissed her lightly on the lips then on her head. "I'll see you later." I said and started walking out of the room.

"Erik." I heard/ it was a faint whisper but it was a voice. I turned back and Selene had her eyes open.

"S." I said. I walked over to her. I sat by her bed. "How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Like I gave birth and partly dead." She gave me and impish smile. "Where is she?" Selene asked me.

"In the nursery." I said while tracing her tattoos.

"Can we go and see her?" She asked me.

"Sure I'll go get." I got up.

"No I want to go with you." She said. She had a determined look in her eyes. "Please Erik." She said.

"Okay." I said. "But if your feeling sick tell me." She nodded and took off all of the wires. She pushed herself out of bed. "Lets go see our daughter." I said and took her hand.

"Lets go." She repeated.

**Selene POV.**

Erik and I walked down the hall. I saw my family in the waiting room. Lo, Kay and Z were all holding there babies. I walked over to them. "You should be in bed." Zoey said. I looked down at little Michael. He had Star's eyes and Z's hair color.

"He's beautiful." I said and she nodded.

"Wait til you see your little girl." Zoey said. I looked over at Lo's baby. She looked like the girl version of Apollo. She was so cute.

"Lo wow." I said and she smiled at me. I looked over at Kay's little Logan. He looked like Kaylee. He looked very peaceful. "He is handsome Kay." I said and she laughed.

"Thanks." she said. I walked back over to Erik. He took my hand and lead me down a long and wide hallway. We stopped in front of a glass window. I looked closer and I could see Star in there.

"That's her." Erik said. He was pointing to the little girl that Stark was giving to the nurse. Our little girl was so pretty. She was so small and perfect. "She looks like you." Erik said. I shook my head.

"She is way prettier." I said.

"S your okay." I looked to my left and Stark was standing there.

"Hey Star." I said and hugged him.

"She's a great kid." He said. "That right there is my niece blood or no blood." Stark smiled. And I nodded. "I should head back to Z but S I am so happy that your okay." Stark said and hugged me one last time before leaving.

"He was so worried about you but then holding Erey calmed him down." Erik said. I looked back inside the window. The nurse on duty waved at me. She was waving at me and mouthing for me to come in. I looked up at Erik.

"Can I go in there?" I asked him. "I just want to hold her." I said.

"Of course you can love she is your daughter to. I'll just wait here." He said. I nodded and opened the door and walked into the nursery.

"She was looking at you." The nurse said. I just smiled at her then looked at my baby girl. "I see that your her mom." The nurse said. I nodded. "You gave us all quit a scare. I mean this little one was looking and waiting for you all day." She said. I didn't look up at her. My gaze was fixed on my daughter. She had my forever changing eyes and my brown hair. Erik was right she did somewhat look like me. "Wanna hold her?" The nurse asked me.

"Yes please." I said. She handed me little Erey. "Hi baby. I'm your mama." I said. I was bouncing up and down with her in my arms. She was smiling and making little gurgling noises. "Your very pretty. One day your going to get a boyfriend and I am going to have to buy a shotgun then." I told her. She was smiling up at me. She yawned and closed her eyes. She was falling asleep in my hands.

"You can lay her in the crib." The nurse said and I did.

"Thank you." I told the nurse. She shook her head and I walked back out to Erik.

"You looked like a professional with Erey." Erik said as we walked back into my room. I yawned. "Baby is rubbing off on you." Erik laughed.

"I'm just tired." I assured him. "I'm going to get some rest and you are going to go and eat." I told him.

"I'm fine." He said sitting on the bed while I was lying down.

"Please I can hear your stomach." I complained.

"Okay but I will be back soon." He said. He kissed my forehead and left the room. I turned out the lights, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Mystery Person POV.**

I walked into the hospital. I found a storage closet stocked with doctors uniforms. I changed into one and continued my walk in the hospital. I saw a nurse with a clip board. "Have you seen where Mrs. Night's room is. I am her personal vampire doctor." I said. She looked me up and down then nodded.

"Its room 414."She said. "Here is her paper work doctor." I took the sheets of paper and got into the elevator. I pushed the fourth floor button. When I got out of the elevator I made sure that no one saw me. I walked into Selene's room when I was 100 percent sure that no one would see me. She was asleep in her bed.

"Hey." I said. I rubbed the hair out of her face. I looked at the sheets that the nurse had given me. It said that she had just given birth and was just in surgery. "I told you I'd come back for you Selene." I said. I grabbed a piece of paper from off of the counter. I wrote a note on it.

_**I HAVE TAKEN HER. SHE WILL BE SAFE. NO ONE TRY AND FIND HER OR ELSE.**_

I wrote. I lifted Selene over my shoulder's and put the note on her pillow. I opened the window and jumped. When I hit the forest by the hospital I started to run with a steady grip on Selene's body.

**Erik POV.**

Stark and I had just gotten something to eat together since Zoey was also asleep. "Can I come and check on her?" Stark asked me and I nodded. We walked into the room and Selene's bed was empty.

"Oh Nyx no." I said. I walked over to her bed there was a note on it and it read:

_**I HAVE TAKEN HER. SHE WILL BE SAFE. NO ONE TRY AND FIND HER OR ELSE.**_

Stark was reading over my shoulder. "She was kidnapped." He said and I nodded.

"We have to help her." I said. Stark pulled out his phone and called the Sons of Erebus warriors. They were all on there way and we would all search for the daughter of Nyx, my soul mate and mother to my child.

**Mystery Person POV.**

Selene began stirring in her new bed. "Awake my love." I said. She looked over at me.

"This can't be happening." She said.

"But it is love." I said.

"NO!" She yelled. "Where is Erik and Erey?" She asked me.

"There fine. Still at the hospital." I told her. "If you want them to live then your going to have to stay here with me." I said. "Forever." I added.

"Fine." She said. "But if you hurt them the deal is off." She said. Her face was very stern.

"I wouldn't dream of losing you again love." I said. I walked over and kissed her.

**Hope you like it. That's it the final chapter of Burdened. Who know what book comes next? Cuz I forgot lol.**

**Please review. Who do you think the mystery guy is? **

**Can you wait for whatever the next book is?**

**Love all of you and thank you so damn much for all the reviews guys I really loved them. I mean were almost at 100 for this one.**

**Please I ask again that you read my new book. I own all the characters. It is on my profile. It is called. The Fallen Come To A New Rise. I bet you won't be disappointed.**

**Love always and forever,**

** Lat.!**


	21. Authors Note

**First CHAPTER of sequel is now up there. Please read it and review it.! I hope that you like it.**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


End file.
